


A New Head Master

by KeraBlackstone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraBlackstone/pseuds/KeraBlackstone
Summary: The Heirs of the Wizarding World come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn how to be the best they can be. What happens when one of them gets called out by the Head Master himself?





	1. Hair Combs and Music

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything in the Wizarding World. It belongs to the Beautiful J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> Also I've pulled the Muggle World into present technology times. Of course Magic still interferes the the tech so it's not going to hurt the story to much.. I hope.

     I sighed as I looked around Platform 9¾. It was 10:30 in the morning and yet the platform was swarmed by students and their families. I stood next to Draco as his parents spoke to us. Draco was in a suit standing straight: head held high, shoulders back, and his hand hanging limply at his side. I stood in the same position, though my hands where clasped lightly in front of me. However, I was in black jeans, a BVB tank top, purple hoodie, and purple converse. Over my shoulder was a black messenger bag that looked like it couldn't hold more than a single notebook. The two of us standing side by side was laughable. He was the Prince and I was the commoner. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my side to bring me back to reality. I turned my attention to my legal guardians without flinching from the elbow in my side from Draco.

    "I swear, Lyra, you grow more into your mother with each passing day," Narcissa commented before continuing on, "As I was saying. The two of you are the Heirs to each Respective Pureblood Family. You must uphold the expectations of the Title at all times. Even more so at School. You and your friends will have to fight each other for the top spot in each and every class, as well as extracurricular activities."

    Draco scoffed, "More like second place since Lyra is in our year. She's so smart that she'll overcome whatever they throw at her." Lucius placed a hand on Draco shoulder and squeezed with a smile. An outsider would've seen a parent giving their child a motion of encouragement, but those of us standing there knew it was a warning. Draco bowed his head in apologize and fell silent. 

    Narcissa continued with a meaning full glare at me, "Just because Lyra is a tad bit skilled with her innate magic doesn't mean that she's better than you at school, Draco. You will win the top spot and prove that the Malfoy's are the Leaders of the Purebloods." Draco nodded with his head still bowed, while I held my chin higher. As I rose my chin I spotted Theo and Blaise with the Zabinis. I quickly curtsied and waited to be acknowledged.

    "What is it, Lyra?" Lucius growled. 

    "I've spotted Knott and Zabini, Sir. We require them to accompany us to the train," I explain without raising my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I  saw Draco drop into a bow as well. We waited in silence for a minute before Narcissa waved us off in dismissal. Draco and I rose from our bows but kept our heads down. In unison, we took five steps back and turned on the balls of our feet to the right so that we could go around my Aunt and Uncle. Draco came up to my left side and offered me his elbow. I lightly laid my hand on his forearm as we started walking. 

    "Oh! And Lyra! Your Hair And Makeup Have A 24 Hour Permanent Spell In Place, As Per Our Agreement," my aunt called out. I gripped Draco's arm tighter for a nanosecond before releasing him. I spun and curtsied once again, watching her through my eyelashes. She waved me off and I repeated the dismissal. Fully aware of the weight of the comb in my hair and the makeup on my face, I went to catch up with the younger Malfoy. As I rejoined Draco, Pansy had taken my place on his arm. I walked a pace behind them with my hands clasped in front of me again. 

    Theo must have heard Narcissa's comment since both he and Blaise were bowed trying to get dismissed. The three of us stopped about three feet away and waited in silence for the boys to be released. We were soon joined by Greg and Vince. Then the Greengrass twins and Longbottom. Soon all the Pureblood children were standing and waiting to board the train. When the boys weren't dismissed by 10:55, I stepped in between them and curtsied. "I apologize for the interruption and breach of protocol, Mr. Zabini. However we," I gestured to the group of Purebloods behind me without looking up, "cannot board without them. We only have three minutes left to board everybody. Would you please be so gracious as to dismiss Blaise and Theodore?" Everyone bowed or curtsied after the question. We waited in silence as Mr. Zabini weight the options of punishing me for breaking protocol or simply letting my Aunt deal with it during Winter Break. He sighed as he came to his decision.

    "Very well. You're dismissed. However, Theodore, you should've been the one to bring this to our attention, instead of your betrothed. Or even you, Malfoy. And you, Lestrange. Your Aunt will deal with you when you come back," he growled. All of us said a quick yes sir as he waved us off. We quickly did the dismissal and hurried onto the train. Luckily the last one, of course it was Longbottom, boarded just as the train started moving. 

    Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Greg, Vince, and I all tumbled into the first empty compartment we came across. Theo and Blaise took both of the window seats. Pansy sat next to Blaise and Draco took the seat next to her against the door. Vince and Greg took the seats next to Theo. I waved my hand and everyone's luggage flew to the rack overhead. 

    "You really shouldn't do stuff like that in front of the lesser class," Pans said looking at her nails.

    "I'm not the one who held us up for 15 minutes trying to get released," I stated as I sat on the floor in front of the closed door. Blaise held out his hand to me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

    "Do you really want to sit on the floor when you could be sitting in the glorious lap that is mine?" Blaise asked motioning to his lap. We all paused for a moment and burst out laughing. I grabbed Blaise's wrist and he gripped mine as he pulled me into his lap. 

    "Only you would dare break the 'We are Mature Pureblood Heirs' routine just to get Lyra into your arms," Draco commented with a grin as Blaise kissed my temple.

    "Of course he would. He loves seeing everyone smile. And besides, We're free for the next four months," I said leaning against the window.

    "Speaking of which, what did you two do to get held back so long?" Pans asked.

    Theo groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, "They caught us in the same bed this morning. And then me fixing Blaise's collar before leaving. So we got the entire 'You're an Heir' speech." 

    "And they wouldn't take that we were trying to be presentable as an answer for the second one," Blaise chimed in. 

    "Either way, Lyra why do you act like you're Blaise's fiancee instead of mine?" Theo asked. 

    "Because you don't do anything about it," Greg stated. 

    Theo smirked and held out his hand to me. I felt Blaise's arms tighten around me as I placed my hand in Theo's. With a quick tug and a well-placed foot, I was in Theo's lap without much real protest from Blaise. I kissed Theo's cheek and leaned against the window once again. Everyone broke off into their own conversations at that point and relaxed. Pans pulled out her book while the boys started talking about Quidditch. I yawned and let my eyes droop close for a few seconds before jerking awake again. Everyone looked at me.

    "Bad night?" Pans asked.

    I shrugged while Theo held me closer. "Nothing worse than Theo's dad on a good day," I responded.

    "Yeah right. What my parents did makes Mr. Knott look downright joyful on a bad day," Draco growled.

    "Lyra, what happened?" Blaise demanded.

    Sighing, I answered, "Just the normal Cruciatus." They all turned to Draco. He looked me in the eyes and I just barely shook my head no. 

    "He started just after dinner, so around 6:30. She didn't start screaming until around 9. She was still screaming when I went to bed at 11," Draco stated. I silently thanked him for not going into more detail about the night prior. But I still wasn't off the hook.

    "When did you finally get sent to your room, Ly?" Vince asked. 

    I flinched and looked away. In the reflection of the mirror, I saw all of their jaws drop.

    "You haven't slept yet?" Greg asked.

    "Of course not. She barely sleeps when we're all there. What made you think she sleeps when we weren't?" Vince retorted.

    As they got into it, Draco and Pans joined in arguing over whether he should've came to my rescue. Theo rubbed my upper arm while Blaise stood up to get into his bag. Theo and I watched him curiously. After rummaging around for a minute, Blaise pulled down a deep purple blanket and draped it over me. 

    "Get some sleep, Ly. You're going to need it when we get to the castle," Blaise said. I sighed and laid my head against Theo's shoulder. Still listening to the bickering that was my family, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

    I was shaken awake in what seemed like a few minutes later. Grumbling, I kicked away the hands and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, I only saw Theo and Blaise in the compartment. Blaise was munching on a Pumpkin Pastie while Theo was standing over me with his hands in the air. I gathered that Theo was trying to wake me up so that I could eat as well. Stretching, I realized that the boys had laid me down on the bench and slowly sat up.

    "How long was I out?" I asked as Blaise tossed me a box of Every Flavour Beans. I caught it and started opening it.

    "It's just now 3 pm, so only about three hours," Theo answered as he sat down next to me causing me to slide over to the window seat so he would have room next to the pile of sweets. He pulled my legs into his lap as he continued, "I have no idea where Draco, Greg, and Vince went, but Pans went to the loo." 

    "Thank you for the sweets," I replied as I turned to watch the scenery pass us by.

    About 30 minutes later, the rest of our group showed up already in their school uniforms. 

    "He thinks he's so great. I'll show him. Just watch," Draco complained as he plopped into the window seat across from me. Theo threw him a Liquorice Wand as Pansy sat between Draco and Blaise. 

    "You're only upset because he chose a blood traitor over you," Greg commented as he helped Theo move the candy so he could sit. I sighed and stood up so Vince could have my spot. Vince just shook his head and sat on the floor in front of my seat. Smiling, I reached up and grabbed my bag from the luggage rack. I sat back down and started searching my bag for my iPod Touch. The entire time Draco ranted and raved over this person. 

    Finally, I stopped and asked, "Malfoy who in the seven hells are you complaining about for so long?" Everyone turned to me in shock. I rolled my eyes and said, "What? It's like you don't remember that I didn't just join this group two years ago. I don't hang off Draco's every word." I resumed my search as I waited for the question to be answered. 

    "I'm talking about Harry Potter," Draco said softly. I froze and closed my eyes.

    "The boy who defeated the Dark Lord when he was only one? The boy who is the reason my parents are rotting in Azkaban while your's roam free? That Harry Potter?" I growled.

    "Yes, Lyra. That Harry Potter," Draco answered cautiously. I just growled again and returned to my search. A few minutes later the silence was broken when Blaise offered Pans a sweet. She naturally denied and things went back to normal. I found my Touch and earphones and pulled them out. 

    "Pans, this bag really is amazing. Thank you again for it," I commented as I placed my left earbud in.

    She chuckled, "Thank my mother. She was the one who thought of placing an undetectable expansion charm on it. I simply picked out the best style that fits you."

    "It's still amazing," I said as I scrolled through my music Library. I settled on Call Me by Shinedown and looked out the window.

    "To answer your question Lyra, we do," Vince stated sometime later. We all looked at him in surprise. Vince shifted uncomfortably, not use to being in the spotlight on his own but continued, "It's easy to forget that you were with your Aunt Andromeda until we were all nine. Draco is our leader. Greg and I are the muscle. Pans is the Princess. Blaise is the Prankster while Theo is the gloom and doom. You, however, became everyone's confidant. I'm quite confident you know more about each of us than all of us put together."

    I felt my cheeks start to glow at his words. Just as I went to respond to him, Draco scoffed, "Thank you for those touching words, Vince, but please stay on the matter at hand." He then went back into his rant and Vince deflated. I touched Vince's shoulder. When he looked up at me I mouthed thank you. I leaned back and placed my right earbud in as What about Us? by P!nk came on. I lost myself in the music until I realized that I was seeing the lights of Hogsmeade out the window. "Merlin's Pants," I growled as I grabbed my bag and climbed over Theo so that I wouldn't step on Vince as I headed out the door. 

    "Where do you think you're going?" Blaise asked as he grabbed my wrist.

    "Blaise, I'm the only one not in uniform and I can see Hogsmeade out the window," I explained as I yanked against his wrist.

    "She's right," Draco confirmed. Pans quickly stood up, but I waved her off.

    "I'll be fine. You guys just relax," I said as they froze.

    "You know this will get back to them, right?" Greg asked, sounding scared for me.

    I smiled, "And it won't be the first time I took a punishment protecting any of you. We're free here guys. That's why we did what we wanted. The bickering. The play fighting over who sits where. Vince's speech. I won't let that get taken away from you guys. You know that right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Blaise let go of my wrist and I kissed Pansy's cheek. "I'll be back in five minutes, okay?" I asked as I slipped out the door.

    I slinked through the other first years who were also doing last minute changing and using the loo. Through my music, I heard a classmate complain that her iPod wasn't working as I passed her. Keeping my head down, I prayed that she wouldn't notice that mine was working. When I felt a tug on my jacket, I knew that luck wasn't on my side today. I took a deep breath and turned towards the girl. She had long bushy brown hair and slightly bucked teeth. Freckles sprinkled her nose and cheeks. She was also already in her school uniform. Taking out my right earbud I calming asked, "I'm sorry. Was there a line I missed?"

    She looked slightly confused until she realized that I wasn't in my robes yet. "Oh, no. There's no line. I just wanted to know how you got your electronics to work," she stated matter of factually. I pretended to think about it.

    "Well, I'm going to assume that my Aunts had something to do with it because my electronics have always worked in magical zones," I answered in a voice that was as cold as steel. She flinched away from me.

    "Oh, well thanks anyway. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. I do believe that we'll be classmates for the next seven years," she introduced herself holding out her hand. I looked at it before looking up at her face. I didn't recognize her last name so I assumed she was a muggle born and there were still some punishments that I would never willingly take. Tucking in the right earbud in the collar of my hoodie, I fully faced her with my hands in my pockets. 

    "Lyra Lestrange. And yes we are in the same year. However, I highly doubt you have the qualifications of a Slytherin. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get changed before we get to Hogsmeade." I bowed and turned to the next open stall. I quickly changed into black dress pants and a white collared button down. I weaved my earbuds through my shirt and placed my iPod in my back pocket. I then dawned my tie and robes. Walking out of the stall, I got blindsided by one of the mirrors over the sink.  

    My obsidian hair was made up into a perfect bun on the top of my head. My bangs fell just right to frame my lilac eyes and make them noticeable. Narcissa added even more of an effect by dusting a silver-grey eyeshadow over my lids and cat-eyed my eyeliner. Thankfully she didn't bother doing any foundation or cover-up, saying something about blocking pores when I went to bed tonight. She did apply the faintest hint of pink lipstick to my lips. However what caught my eye the most was the comb that was holding my hair in place. It was a blooming emerald flower that was surrounded by vines of diamonds set in silver. I reexamined my makeup and realized that it wasn't to articulate my eyes. However, it was to compliment the hair piece. 

    In a fit of rage, I stormed out of the loo and down the corridor to the compartment. As I slammed the door closed, I slid to the floor with my head in my hands.

    "I guess you just got the full effect of what my mother did to you?" Draco asked, shame coloring his voice. I sighed and nodded before looking up.

    "I agreed to it so that I could wear my tux to my birthday ball, comfy clothes to the station, and the boy's uniform at school. I just wish she didn't make the comb the centerpiece. It screams rich kid more than my working iPod," I ranted. Suddenly Theo laughed. We all turned to him with raised eyebrows. 

    "Guys, Lyra is finally eleven," he explained before going into a very off-tuned 'Happy B-Day' song. I just rolled my eyes as everyone else joined in. Right as the song ended, the train came to a stop. We became silent for a moment. Then Pans stood up and held out a hand to me.

    "Ready to become the Pinnacle of Hogwarts Royalty?" she asked, looking down at me. I smirked and grabbed her wrist. She gripped mine and helped me up.

    "Only if you guys are by my side the entire way," I replied. Everyone smirked at me.

    "We're with you know matter what happens," Draco declared as he placed his hand over Pans and I's clasped hands. The other boys chimed in as they placed their hands in as well. 

    "Then let's show our parents exactly who the Heirs are," I said before dropping our hands and heading out the compartment.


	2. Slytherin Please?

 

    We stepped out into chaos as everyone started departing the train. Greg and Vince nodded their heads to us before departing the group to find the Greengrass Twins. Pansy indistinctly gripped Draco's arm as they took the lead. Blaise and Theo easily fell in step behind them, already talking about classes for next year. I chuckled and shook my head as I bought up the rear of the group. I placed my left earbud, which had fallen out during my break down, back in my ear. Destiny by Neffex started playing as I allowed myself to be swept away with the crowd. 

    "Lyra, Hurry Up!" Pansy called. I focused once again and saw that the group had stopped because I wasn't with them. Greg and Vince had rejoined the group with the Twins in tow. Daphne released Vince and latched onto Theo while Astoria stayed in her spot on Greg's arm. I felt a growl build in my chest but quickly silenced it. Instead, I smiled and caught up with them. As I got closer, Theo passed Daphne back over to Vince and held his hand out to me. I took it and he spun me into Blaise's arms. I laughed as I felt a kiss land on my temple as the two boys wrapped around me.

    "She wasn't kidding, Ly. This entire thing rests on you becoming the beloved Queen of the student body," Blaise whispered before releasing me from his hold. Someone cleared their throat and everyone looked over at Daphne. She was furious to be passed over for me.

    "You have got get over him, love," Pans stated as she and Draco turned forward. 

    "Lyra is Theo's betrothed, after all," Draco added, from over his shoulder.

    "And it's not like she tried to get Theo to stop being Blaise's friend simply because of how it seems when they're together," Greg tossed out before leading Astoria after the first couple. Blaise sneered at her as he placed his arm around my shoulders. Theo completely ignored her as he wrapped his right arm around my waist. Both boys escorted me passed Vince and Daphne, placing us in the middle of the group. I heard Vince getting scolded for not defending her in hushed tones from behind us. I quickly turned around and stepped right up in her face.

    "Little Daphne Greengrass, please remember that you have been ostracized as an important member of the Heirs. Even your parents put more faith in your sister to uphold your family name," I growled at her.

    She scoffed, "You've only been here for two years. Mr. Knott will come to his senses and place me back in my rightful place at Theodore's side."

    I laughed, "Only two years and a mistake at best. Yet I'm still his betrothed and best friend. Now tell me, were you ever able to make him smile as I do?" I turned back around and walked back to the boys. Neither questioned the show. They just lead me away to the platform. As we climbed off the train, a giant of a man was yelling for the first years to follow him. Our group did without much fuss. Soon we were at a dock with lots of boats. 

    "Alright. four to a boat with yer," the giant man stated as he stepped into the first one. No one hesitated except the nine of us. I counted quickly then nodded.

    "Vince. Greg. Go with the twins. You are their escorts until we get to the Great Hall. Blaise and Theo, go with Draco and Pansy. I'll find a boat for myself," I said. Everyone looked at me in shock.

    "It's like you want to split the group," Draco scoffed.

    "No, simply give you guys the space you'll need when you see the castle,"  I stated before shooing them off, "Go. I'll catch up to you when we get to the castle." All of them grumbled but did as I said. I didn't have to wait long before rest of the boats drifted away from the pier, leaving a single unoccupied one waiting. I climbed into it carefully. As soon as I sat down, it floated forward after its companions. From my spot in the back of the pack, I could see almost everyone's reactions as they saw the Castle as we rounded the cliff.  I caught my breath as I caught sight of it as well.

    The Castle was beautiful. Standing over Its grounds in a blaze of light against the starry night sky. Castle of Glass started playing in my ears, but I paid no mind to it. As we docked, everyone pushed to be the first ones to see inside. We climbed a huge staircase up into the castle from the boathouse. I slowly slipped and dodged my way up to the front where the others had met up, as we were told to always be first. As I joined them, I noticed that they, along with the rest of our class, were in awe of the school. I cleared my throat softly, causing them to jump. 

    "We're free, but we're still royalty. Best act like it," I muttered just loud enough for them to hear. Pansy and the Twins blushed. while the boys adjusted their collars. Soon we were standing in front of a female Professor, or at least that's the vibe that she gave off. Emerald green robes and copper brown hair up in a bun, she had her face in a scowl. My suspicions were made correct by the man leading us, as he apologized for us being tardy. Professor McGonagall dismissed him and turned to us, first years. I quickly hid behind Blaise and took out my earphones. I stepped out from behind him as she began talking.

     "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room," She stated in a very matter of fact voice, "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." With that Professor McGonagall turned and left through the door behind her.

    I leaned against the nearest wall, which happened to be right next to the door and placed my left earphone in. I barely registered the MCR was playing before Draco, Vince, and Greg had moved to the front of the group. 

    "So the rumors on the train were true," Draco began, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He was talking specifically to two boys. One was Obviously a Weasley.  The other I could only assume was Potter. I didn't understand why Draco was trying so hard to be Potter's friend. The boy practically killed the Dark Lord when he was a baby. 

    The Boy Who Lived won't want anything to do with the kids of the Followers of the Person who killed his parents. Especially if he was with a Weasley the entire time on the train, I thought as I shook my head. Right before I was going to say something, Professor McGonagall opened the door and tapped Draco on the shoulder. Draco glared at the boys but fell back next to Pansy once again. Theo held his hand out to me. Professor McGonagall followed his hand with her eyes. I watched her eyes grow wide as I took his hand and stepped out from behind the door. I smirked and waved my hand in a 'continue' motion. The Professor shook herself and turned to the rest of the class.

    "They're ready to see you now," she stated before leading us into the Great Hall. Theo allowed me to stand on the outside of the pack of first years and I put my earphones away for now. The Great Hall was huge. The ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky. There were floating candles everywhere. We were being led down the middle of the Four House tables. The pack stopped right in front of the stairs that lead up to the High Table. On the second step was a patchwork hat upon a tripod stool. 

     Everyone became quiet as the Hat started to speak, "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black; your top hats sleek and tall. For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see. So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!" As the Sorting Hat stilled, the Hall erupted into applause.

    Professor McGonagall waited for it to die down before she unrolled a scroll, stating, "Now when I call your name you will come and take a seat on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. When your house is called out, you will join them." She then started calling names. I ignored the majority of the ceremony. I knew my group was all going to be Slytherin so I didn't care about the rest.

    I started going over the reasons why I should join them in Slytherin when I heard, "Granger, Hermione!" I focus for a moment as the girl I met on the train took her seat on the stool. The Professor placed the Hat on the girl's head.

    We waited about a minute before the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Granger seemed relieved  I went back inside my head.

    "Lestrange, Lyra!" Blaise nudged me as my name was called. I took a deep breath and walked up to the stool. Turning around to face the student body, I sat down and was engulfed in darkness as the Professor placed the Hat on my head.

    I closed my eyes and focused on the magic sinking into my mind. Slowly I gathered it into one spot and pictured the Sorting Hat and I were standing face to face instead of it on top of my head.

    _Ah, a Natural Legilimens. It's been a few years since we've had one so bright._ The Hat's voice floated through my thoughts. _I shrugged and brought up walls around us._

    "When you're in a certain Bloodline with certain expectations, you learn quickly," I stated, "Now I'd like to ask you to place me in Slytherin, please." I could feel the Hat's surprise and curiosity.

    _How do you know I wouldn't Sort you there in the first place?_ It asked.

    I crossed my arms and settled back on my heels. "Because I'm doing this to protect my friends. Very Hufflepuff of me. But I'm also going up against the Pure Blood Community. Something that's very stupid but brave. Much like a Gryffindor don't you agree? Yet I know all of this and know that you take into consideration each student's wish. Ravenclaw-ish at best. But what makes me a Slytherin? The fact that I don't give Merlin's pants about how or why, I will save my friends from the life that's going to happen," I explained.

    The Hat sat in silence for a few minutes. I could feel its magic trying to sink into cracks in my walls. I sighed and placed another one behind the first.

    _Hmmm... How should Magic be used, perceived? Kept away in secret or open for all to see? Strictly research or a weapon to smite thy enemies?_ It asked. I was brought up short and had to think for a moment. 

    "Magic is Magic," I finally answered with a shrug.

    _Explain, please._  The Hat gave the face of mild curiosity, but its magic was pressing harder against my walls.

   "Magic isn't black and white. Its use is in the eye of the user. If someone wants to keep it in secret, it will be. If someone wants to share Magic with the world, so be it. Research or weapon, either is the same. Magic is Magic. It can only be perceived as one wants to perceive it,' I elaborated.

    The magic attacking my mind finally retreated as the Hat thought. _Very well. Stay after the Welcome Feast. The Professors will know. Now then_ , "Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted aloud. 

    Professor McGonagall pulled the Hat off my head in a quick movement leaving me disorientated. I shook my head and gathered myself quickly. I stood up and went to the Slytherin Table. Theo pulled me under his arm as I sat down next to him. 

    "Lyra, you were in there for about five minutes. What happened?" Vince asked. I looked at him and just noticed that the Greengrass twins weren't with us. A sudden pain spiked from my left forearm. Gripping it tightly, I laid my head on the table with a soft groan. I pulled my sleeve up but there was nothing there that would cause such pain. Theo rubbed my back as we waited for the Ceremony to end. Draco joined us at one point. Pansy did as well. I could hear their voice above me talking to Theo, Greg, and Vince. A few minutes after Pansy joined us, Draco started jabbing me in the ribs. I looked up to glare at him.

    "Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called. I groaned now realizing why Draco bothered with me at all. I sat up enough to watch the same messy black hair boy shuffle up the stairs to the Hat. We all waited in suspense, even Professor Dumbledore leaned forward to hear the answer.

    After about three minutes, The Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" The entire Hall went wild, except for the Slytherin Table. I heard Draco growl. I rolled my eyes.

    "We have bigger issues than the Boy Who Lived, Little Dragon," I stated, putting my head back on the table. Why does my arm hurt so bad? I thought.

    "What do you mean, Ly?" Pansy asked. I waved her off.

    "I assume she only wants to explain once, so let's wait until Blaise gets Sorted," Greg commented. They left me alone after that. Theo gently rubbed my back the remainder of the Sorting Ceremony and I drifted into a light sleep. 

    Sometime later, I felt a solid hand on my lower back. I lifted my head to see Blaise sitting next to me. He shifted me up and leaned me against his shoulder. Theo didn't fight it because my hip was still against his and he could still rub my back. Professor Dumbledore gave his Welcome Speech. He warned us about the Forbidden Forest and the Third Floor Corridor on the right-hand side. When he was finished, the Feast began and the Hall broke into sounds of chatter and congratulations. Theo and Draco stood up and filled Pansy's and I's plates before filling their own. I sat up and nodded my thanks to him. Keeping my left arm tight against my stomach, I picked at my chicken while I waited for the rest of the group to get their plates.

    "So what's going on, Ly?" Blaise asked in between bites, "I haven't seen you that miserable in months." I sighed and placed my fork down.

    "I'm obviously in Slytherin, as everyone heard. But something's off. The Hat told me to stay after the Feast and wait for the Professors," I said just loud enough for the group to hear. My arm throbbed as I watched everyone go pale, a feat for the pasty Draco.

    "You don't think?" Vince chocked out.

    "No. Once Sorted, The Hat leaves you Sorted," Pansy defended.

    "Okay. So what do you think is going to happen?" Theo asked adjusting his tie. Everyone looked at me for the answer. I shook my head. Even though on the train, Draco was named our leader, we all knew that if any trouble raised in our plan to get out from under our parents I would be the one to handle it. So I thought for a minute.

    "We all know I'm higher caliber when it comes to innate Magical Power. So I'm probably going to be placed in a few higher courses for electives. I don't think it's going to be something to major," I said, pushing my plate away. Everyone looked at me to the plate of food and back at me. 

    "Are you sure that's all?" Greg asked in concern. I nodded and placed my head on the table once again.

    I lost track of time due to my arm, but the Feast eventually ended and the fifth year Slytherin Perfect was calling for first years to follow him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Pansy was standing over me in worry. I smiled and waved her off to bed. The boys surrounded her and followed the rest of our class. I sat up and sighed as I watched the Great Hall empty. As it did, I noticed my arm slowly going back to normal.

    Once it was completely empty, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore walked over the Slytherin Table with a very short man and a rather round woman. All five of them sat down across from me, except for Professor Severus Snape, my godfather.

    "Lyra Lestrange, let me introduce you to the Head of Houses," he began waving towards the unknown woman, "Professor Pomona Sprout is the Head of Hufflepuff and teaches Herbology." He then indicated to the unknown man, "Professor Filius Flitwick Heads Ravenclaw and Charms." He tried not to sneer as he moved to Professor McGonagall, "Professor Minerva McGonagall leads the Gryffindor House as well as Transfiguration." Professor Snape then shifted to Professor Dumbledore, "And as you heard during the Feast, This is Professor Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts." I bowed from my seated position as Professor Snape took his seat.

    "Now, Ms. Lestrange, do you know why that asked you to stay behind?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he weaved his fingers together on the table.

    "No offense, Sir, but if I knew what this was about I wouldn't be sitting here right now," I responded in a monotone voice. I noticed the Potion's Master's hand twitch, but I held my ground. The Headmaster's eyes sparkled.

    "What do you know about the Founders of Hogwarts?" he asked.

    "The Four Founders; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and the proud Salazar Slytherin; joined forces to build Hogwarts. The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to give children a safe place to learn how to control their powers and needed spells to live in the outside world. Together they created the Sorting Hat to sort the students in their respective Houses," I answered as if I was reading it from a textbook. Though surprised at my instant answer, the Professors nodded in agreement.

    "Very Good. Professor Binns is going to be very happy with you. However there's been a reference to a Fifth Founder among the other Founder documents, "Professor McGonagall states. "They are only referred to as The Headmaster. The Sorting Hat judges the students using Their judgment as it seems that They were truly neutral when it came to the use of Magic." I blinked at the most powerful people in this school. My godfather looked me in the eyes.

    "The Hat believes that you are the Next Headmaster," he said, venom and warning dripping from his voice. I flinched slightly.

    "Severus, stop scaring the poor child. She's not just your goddaughter anymore. She's also your student," Professor Sprout scolded from the other side of the line. He grumbled but crossed his arms in defeat. I shook my head and held up my hands.

    "Wait. Just because I wouldn't let the Hat into my head and said that Magic is Magic, It thinks that I'm what? Part of The Founders: the Next Generation or something?" I asked exasperatedly. "I'm an eleven-year-old child. I came here to learn how to control my magic just like the rest of the students." The Professors just stared at me, waiting. I sighed and dropped my hands, "Fine. What are we going to do about it then?" 

    "Well first off. You won't properly belong to a House," Professor Flitwick answered. "So only Professor Dumbledore will be able to actually punish you."

    "What do you mean that I don't belong to a House? The Hat said I was in Slytherin," I questioned, starting to panic. 

    "Don't worry child. You will still live life as a Slytherin. But to answer your question, when the Hat called your House, Its Magic claimed you as the School's," Professor McGonagall explained. I physically relaxed.

    "However you will also be taking the second and third-year core classes as well as your first-year classes," Professor Snape began.

    "Along with a few extracurricular classes. You gain a list of all the required materials tomorrow morning with your schedule. Have them before the week is out," Professor Dumbledore finished. I rubbed my face and steeled myself for what I was about to do.

    "Alright, but with all of that in place, I have a few requests," I said. The Headmaster motioned me to continue."First Pansy Parkinson and I get a room to ourselves, away from the other girls. Second Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Knott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and I won't get in trouble if caught in one or the others dorm. Finally, I request unrestricted access to the Restricted Section of the Library and the Headmaster's Personal Collection," I requested.

    "Very well. All the forms will be given to you tomorrow morning with your schedule. Now it's getting rather late. Off to bed." Professor Dumbledore agreed before any could speak. Professor Snape sighed and stood.

    "Follow me, Lestrange," he growled as he headed out the Great Hall. I quickly stood, bowed to the other House Heads, and chased after the Head of Slytherin. We walked down several flights of stairs before we stop. Professor Snape whipped around and grabbed me by the throat, slamming me against the wall next to me. "Do you really think that you are free to do as you want while you're here at Hogwarts? Well, let me be entirely clear. You are never free from your responsibilities as an Heir. Let me see you misrepresenting Pure Bloods again, and it'll be much worse than slamming you into a wall," he growled loud enough for anyone to hear. Then he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Be safe and come to me if you have any problems with getting your supplies." Then he released me and continued walking. 

    A few minutes later we stopped again. As Snape went to move his lips, a door in the wall opened revealing lush living quarters. He just sneers and walked away. I slowly walked into what I assumed was the Slytherin Common Room. 

    It was full of green and silver. Fireplaces everywhere to keep the chill of the lake from seeping in, along with huge blankets on sofas and chairs all around the common room. There was a small elevated space with a couch, two winged chairs, a chess table and a coffee table sitting in front of a fireplace. I smiled as I knew that it was going to be the place Draco was going to claim as our space come the end of the week. In another corner was a grand piano along with other instruments. Study tables and other social spots dotted the common room as well. I finally spotted the Dormitories in the back left corner of the Common room. I walked through the door leading to the Girls' Dormitories and started scanning the names. I finally found Pansy's and I's at the height of a bend in the hall. Curious at who was on the other side, I kept walking only to find the nameplate inscribed with the boys' names. I chuckled as I went back to my door and opened it. 

    Pansy was already asleep in her bed on the right side of the room. I smiled and went to my messenger bag, which was sitting on my pillow. I quickly dug through it and found my shrunken trunk. Placing it at the foot of my bed, I waved my hand and enlarged back to its original size. 

    "Just higher classes. Yeah right. This is going to be hell," I muttered as I opened my trunk and started getting ready for bed. I pulled a Bluetooth speaker out of my bag and placed on my nightstand. Then pulled my iPod from the inner pocket of my robes. I connected the speaker to my iPod with my alarms turned on loud enough to wake Pansy in the morning. I then rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Visions and the Whopping Williow

     I was woken up by a pillow hitting my face. "Get up. It's 7:30 and I don't think the boys are awake yet," Pansy said as she hit me again. I groaned and sat up so she would stop.

 

    "Getting them up is my problem how?" I asked as I stretched. She just scoffed and went to the bathroom. When I heard the shower start, I knew I was stuck on Wake Up Duty. Grumbling, I quickly got dressed in my robes and went to the boys' dorm. I knocked three times before entering. As I caught sight of what was going on inside, I froze. Greg and Vince were trying, unsuccessfully, to wake up Draco. Theo had is head under his pillow trying to go back to sleep. Blaise was walking to the bathroom with his towel. I was surprised any of them were awake right now. Shaking my head, I slipped over to Draco's bed. Placing a finger over my lips at Vince and Greg, I loomed over Draco's head. I cleared my throat and mimicked Narcissa's Voice perfectly, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, get out of bed this instant. It's already 7:45 and I did not raise a lazy son. You have fifteen minutes to get downstairs for breakfast. Don't make me get your father." 

    Draco bolted straight up and scrambled to get out of bed, apologizing profusely. There was a thud and I looked over to see Theo falling out of bed as he did the same. I looked back at Greg and Vince. The three of us tried not to laugh but failed when Blaise burst out of the bathroom trying to dry off and get dressed at the same time. The three frightened boys looked at us and sighed in relief.

    "Bloody Hell, Lyra. Don't scare us like that," Blaise growled, now actually taking the time to dry off. I just rolled my eyes through my laughter.

    "I wasn't kidding. We're going down to breakfast at 8. Chop Chop," I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the room, still mimicking my Aunt. The door slammed behind me. I shrugged and went back to my room. Walking inside Pansy was already dressed and was doing her hair. I walked over to my bed and emptied my bag on it. Eight notebooks, a pencil pouch stuffed full, my sketchbook, two more Bluetooth speakers, and my wand fell out. I went into my trunk and pulled out seven binders, all my first-year textbooks, potion equipment, and parchment. I then went about organizing my supplies. Seven of the notebooks got clipped into the seven binders, matching the colors of course. I then threw them into my bag along with the parchment, pencil bag, textbooks, and sketchbook. I placed my wand into the side pocket and clipped one of the Bluetooth speakers to the strap. 

    "What time does the spell wear off?" Pansy asked, bringing me back to the real world. I turned around to face her as I placed the strap across my body.

    "Round 10:30 would be my guess," I answered. Looking up at her, I saw that her hair was still a wet, curly mess. I smiled and waved my right hand towards her. We both watched as her hair dried and straightened to frame her face. She smiled back as she grabbed her bag.

    "Shall I pack some make-up remover and a hairbrush?" she asked. I simply nodded as I placed my iPod in the inner pocket of my robes. Pansy quickly grabbed the items from her toiletries and we left our dorm. 

    We met the boys in the Common Room. They looked like they were ready for a photo shoot. Draco had his uniform on perfectly and was standing next to the couch on the raised platform I spotted the night before. Greg and Vince flanked him, also in perfect uniform. Blaise had his robes open and tie loosened while sitting on the arm of the couch. Theo was next to the fireplace without his robes and his tie just hanging from his collar. Pansy and I shared a look before going to our respective boys. I heard her praise Draco, Vince, and Greg for how mature they looked. I walked over to Theo while raising an eyebrow at Blaise. Blaise just shrugged at my unspoken question as he tightened his tie. I stepped in front of Theo.

    "You okay?" I asked while I tied his tie.

    "Does it matter? You made light of mimicking the one person we're all truly scared of and then just left," Theo explained without meaning to. I placed my hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes. 

    "I'm sorry, Theo. I just knew it was the quickest way to get Draco up. I won't do it again," I said. He nodded and grabbed his robes. 

    "Let's go," Pansy said as she and Draco strolled out the door. The rest of us followed behind, falling into our normal walking pattern. Everyone started chattering around me with ease. Draco, Theo, and Vince started arguing over how a piece of music went while Blaise started talking to Greg about recipes. Pansy tried her hardest to include me in the conversation, but I just waved her off. I was okay with just listening to them be happy. 

    Just as we entered the entrance hall, a dizzy spell overwhelmed me and I reached out for something to stabilize myself. Unfortunately, my fingers only grazed fabric as I started falling to the floor and I was left in darkness.

    _I opened my eyes to find us still walking to the Great Hall. Looking around I noticed it was different. Draco's and Pansy's hairs were longer. Draco's about shoulder length whereas Pansy's was around the waist area. Everyone was also taller and had more angles to their faces. Draco was walking with fake confidence and everyone was circling Pansy protectively. Looking back at Theo, Vince, and Greg, I realized that the reason for this was because we were all older. I saw Draco flinch out of the corner of my eye before feeling a burning sensation in both my left shoulder and upper left arm. Both of us touched our respective Marks, eyes wide with fear. "Crabbe! Goyle! Protect her even if it costs your lives," Draco barked as he grabbed my hand. Theo caught my hand and kissed my palm before circling into Draco's spot next to Pansy. Draco turned on the spot and everything fell into darkness once again._

    I lurched forward as I opened my eyes again. I looked around and spotted Draco. He was staring down at me with a mixture of concern for my well being and our reputation. I grabbed his left wrist and flicked his robe away from his forearm. When I saw that it was still blank pale skin, I sighed in both relief and frustration. Draco wrapped his hand around my wrist as well and pulled me up. 

    "Everything is fine guys," he stated as he replaced his sleeve. "We all know Lyra is prone to dizziness when she doesn't eat for more than 12 hours." He had said it loud enough that the few students that had noticed me fall shrugged it off and continued on their ways.

    Theo took me from Draco's side to his own and we continued to the Great Hall. The group didn't seem to think anything more of my little 'spell' as we sat down and started eating. Professor Snape walked up to us and handed out our schedules. The others got a single slip of paper while I was handed a stack. Everyone was to busy looking over their schedules to notice Snape pass me an envelope as well. 

    "We get a three day weekend!" Blaise exclaimed.

    "Yeah, but we have to deal with those Lions first thing Monday mornings," Draco growled. 

    I rolled my eyes at the both of them as I looked through my packet. I scanned over my class schedule and then grabbed Pansy's to compare. "Merlin's pants. I don't have a single day off," I exclaimed bringing everyone's attention to me. 

    "Why do you have so many papers, Lyra?" Greg asked as he took a bite of his biscuit. 

    I didn't even look up as I answered, "Since I fought and won against the Sorting Hat, I have a few extra classes that I have to take." Blaise grabbed the packet out of my hands and scanned the first few pages.

    "Two years worth of extra classes! Lyra you're going to be worked to death!" he said while showing Theo. 

    "And she has classes that I know for a fact aren't normally taught in school," Theo added in a calmer tone. 

    "Weren't you going to try out for the Quidditch team as well?" Pansy asked as she ate her oatmeal. Everyone fell silent and looked at me.

    "You know Father won't stand if you get injured," Draco said softly. I fiddled with the envelope in my lap.

    "I asked permission and was scolded. I won't be allowed to do anything outside except to sit under a tree to get fresh air on sunny days. So no I won't be joining the Quidditch Team," I explained and the boys relaxed. I snatched my papers back and continued to look through them. After my schedule was a list over everything I was going to need for the other classes and then some. The very last page was a permanently sighed permission slip for the restricted section with Professor Dumbledore's signature on it. I tucked the envelope and permission slip into the same inner pocket as my iPod. I weaved my earbuds out and into my ears. Then I pulled out a black binder and placed the rest of the paperwork in the sleeve. 

    Theo and Pansy pressured me into eating a few bites of oatmeal before we got up and strolled back down to the dungeons. Having the first class of the week with friends made waiting for Professor Snape more bearable. Pansy started commenting on some other the other girls' fashion choices and wondered over to them to give the advice that she apparently couldn't keep to herself. Theo and Blaise discussed trying out for the House Team next year. Greg and Vince leaned against the wall and were starting to fall asleep. Draco was the only one not engaged other than me but I could see in his posture that it wasn't going to last very long. I sighed and pulled out my right earbud since that was the side he was on. 

    "What did you see?" he asked without looking at me. I started shuffling through my bag.

    "The Heirs circling Pansy like she was the most precious thing in the world, which is true but irrelevant. We were years older but still in school," I relayed, pulling out a box of every flavored beans. "You and I had Marks, Draco." Draco froze and looked at me out the corner on his eye. 

    Before he could respond, Professor Snape opened the Classroom and we all filtered in. I slid into the first seat I could while everyone else filed into the front. To my surprise, there was an odd number of students so I was sitting on my own. As we waited for our Professor, I pulled out a forest green binder with a matching notebook inside, a sharpie, and a pen. I took the sharpie and wrote 'Potions' in bold letters on the front and spine of the binder. I then wrote '1st year' on the cover of the notebook. I opened to the first page and was ready to take notes. I put away my earbuds as well since I knew better than to anger the Potions Master. 

    Suddenly Professor Snape slammed open his office door and went into his welcome speech. Then he called out Potter, who had been writing down literally everything that the Professor was saying. While Snape fired question after question at Potter, Draco and Theo turned to look at me with eyebrows raised. The three of us were forced to study old Victorian a couple years back and were confused on why Snape was sorry for Potter's loss. I just shrugged and nodded my chin at Granger, who has had her hand in the air the entire time. They snickered and turned forward. Finally, Potter sassed Snape about it and the tension dissipates a bit. Professor Snape turned to the rest of the class and started lecturing on the Basic's of Brewing. The class fell silent except for the sound of quill scratches and my pen on paper. About halfway through the class, the Professor assigned an essay that was due at the end of class. I sighed and pulled out actual parchment, a quill, and some ink before starting to write.

    At the end of class, I made it to where I was the last one to turn in my paper. My godfather scanned my paper and noted the final line, 'So you're sorry for Potter's loss of his Lily? Who knew you were so caring?' He looked at me with distaste as he shuffled some scrolls on his desk. He then handed me a thick scroll before dismissing me. I placed the scroll in my bag as the bell rang. The Heirs surrounded me as the class walked out of the room to the Entrance Hall. 

    "So what's next?" Greg asked from the back.

    "History of Magic," Blaise droned from my right. Everyone stopped and looked at him in surprise. 

    Blaise smirked, "What? It's supposed to be taught by a ghost." All of us rolled our eyes in understanding. 

    As we passed the first-floor bathroom, Pansy complained about needing to use it. She dragged me away from the group into the facility and handed me the makeup remover.  I chuckled as I took them from her.

    "How much you wanna bet she cast the spell exactly at 11?" I asked as I pulled out a wipe.

    "We'll find out in a second now won't me?" Pansy replied as she fixed her hair in the mirror. I sighed and wiped my eye. To my surprise, the makeup came off with ease. The two of us shared a smile of relief before I went back to cleaning my face. Pansy replaced the package of remover with a brush when I was done. I looked at it and then the pin that was still in my hair. Carefully I reached back, pulling it out of the hairstyle causing most of my hair to fall my back. 

    "Do you have to return it to your Aunt?" Pansy asked as I placed it in one of my bags outer pockets. I shook my head no as I pulled the rest of the bobby pins out. "What do you mean no?" she questioned as she pulled apart some of the curls, "And are you sure you want to brush these out? They look rather good on you."

    "Pans, My hair is waist length. I kinda need to put it up so I can actually work in class," I chuckled as I dodged her first question. I pulled the hairbrush through the mess of curls. She just sighed and went about helping me. Soon we had brushed through all my hair and loosely French braided it. 

    "Better?" I inquired, giving Pansy a twirl. She giggled.

    "Much. Now we have to go or we're going to be late," she replied grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

    We made it to History of Magic with just seconds to spare. Draco had saved Pansy a seat next to him while I took the table in far back once again. I noticed that I was alone for this class as well. "That's strange," I muttered as I repeated my steps from potions with a Magenta binder and notebook. We found out that Blaise was indeed correct about the class being taught by a ghost when Professor Binns floated into class. He didn't bother with an opening lecture. He simply jumped straight into the lesson about the beginning of magic. I glanced around in the middle of taking notes and saw that most of my classmates had drifted off to sleep. I shrugged it off once I made sure that Draco, Blaise, and Theo were at least awake. The four of us could catch up the others if need be. 

    When the bell rang everyone jumped in surprise. I chuckled as I put my stuff away. Theo and Blaise came to stand by my side while we waited on the others. 

    "Ms. Lestrange, a moment please," Professor Binns called from behind his desk. The boys tensed while Pansy looked at me. 

    "Go on. I'll catch up to you guys at lunch," I urged with a smile. 

    "But we still have free period, Ly," Greg countered.

    "I have to send a few letters. I promise I'll be okay," I explained. Draco sighed and ushered everyone out of the room before turning back to me.

    "Lunch bell and not a moment later," he stated and walked away. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the Professor's desk.

    "I've been told that you'll also be learning the next two years as well as the first year. That being said I expect all the homework to be on my desk the day it is due whether you have me that day or not. I will not be giving you the notes for the other classes either. If you are to be this-" he pause for a moment, "prodigy, then I have no doubts that you'll find ways to get the notes and assignments. I've suggested to the other Professors to do the same. Let us see if the Sorting Hat is correct about you. So, Ms. Lestrange, I highly recommend that you make friends of your upper Housemates and quickly, less you want to fall behind."

    I bowed to him as I said, "I understand sir." He held out a piece of parchment. As I took it, he dismissed me. I quickly walked backwards then turned around, practically bolting out to the front grounds. 

    As I took a deep breath of fresh air, I noticed what seemed to be an upside down weeping willow in the middle of the grounds. I walked over to it in curiosity. Once I got about ten feet from the trunk, a branch lashed out at me causing me to stumble back. "What in the world?" I asked myself. Slowly I stepped forward again only to be lashed at again. This time it hit just short of the robes on my upper arm. I looked at it in shock before turning back to the tree. "I haven't tried to hurt you so why are you trying to hurt me? I just wanted to sit under your branches and try to get the rest of my school supplies together since I'm some sort of special child here when I don't want to be!" I yelled at the tree. Realizing what I just did, I whipped around to make sure no one saw me yelling at a tree like a loon. I turned to the tree once again to see that it had stopped attacking. I slowly took another step forward. When nothing happened, I took another and then another. I was five feet away from the trunk when a branch lightly tapped my shoulder. I stopped and watched in awe as the tree dropped her branched into a veil about a foot out from where I was standing. I smiled and sat where I was as she obviously didn't want me any closer than this. 

    I pulled out the letter I was handed this morning from the inner pocket of my robes along with my earbuds. Putting both earbuds in, I shuffled my playlist and opened the letter. As I read, Red is the Rose drifted through my ears. The letter read that the extra classes on the weekends can be shifted and canceled as the Professors saw fit, but I was expected to attend them just like any other class. At the bottom was another list of supplies that I would need for those specific classes. I sighed and pulled a roll of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell once more. I started writing letters to Flourish & Blotts, Slug and Jiggers Chemotherapy, and Wisacre's Wizarding Equipment to get the supplies that I needed. I also wrote a letter to my Aunt Andromeda to tell her I was okay and ask for more binders and notebooks. Once I was done writing, I looked up at the tree. "My lady, may I summon a house elf? I would like to ask him to deliver these letters and bring me back the packages they will give him," I explain. When I didn't get attacked, I called for Dobby. 

    With a loud crack, Dobby appeared and bowed to me, "Yes Ms. Lyra?" I handed him the letters and fished out my coin purse from my bag. 

    "Dobby, I'd like you to take these letters to the proper people and bring me back the things they give you. Just tell my uncle that you're helping me get more supplies for school if he interrupts you," I tell him in a calm voice. Without a word, Dobby takes the letters and coin purse from my hands before popping away again. While I waited, I went about pulling out binders, matching notebooks, and a sharpie. I quickly labeled each one for a different class. Cherry Red for Transfiguration. Sky Blue for Charms. Midnight Blue for Astronomy. Canary Yellow for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Leaf Green for Herbology. I wrote 'First Year' on all the notebooks and placed them in their respective binders. "I'm lucky Andromeda sent me large ring binders instead of smaller ones," I commented to the tree. Silence answered me and I went on to start writing one of Snape's many essays. About twenty minutes till one, Dobby reappeared with multiple parcels. He gently placed them on my bag and bowed to me.

    "Mistress Malfoy has been calling for Dobby. Dobby must go," he stated quickly before leaving once again. I sighed and opened each parcel to make sure everything was there. In the one from my aunt was a letter. I smiled and opened it quickly. I laughed as I read that I shouldn't have used my Uncle's house elf to contact her, that she wanted a letter at least every two weeks to let her know how I was doing, and that she couldn't wait to hear about how tryouts go. My smile faded as I read about the tryouts. Setting the letter aside, I went back to organizing my school life. 

    When the Lunch bell rang, I had three notebooks to a binder with a corresponding year on them, all my books arranged by year then class, and my writing supplies were in the proper pockets in my bag. I left my left earbud in my ear as I stood and bowed to the tree. 

    "Thank you for allowing me to sit under your branches today. If you'd allow, I'll be back tomorrow at the same time to sit again," I requested. I heard the Branches lift from the ground and I took my cue to leave. As I walked up the steps to the Entrance hall, I notice my way to the Great hall was being blocked by two tall, lanky, ginger twins. I stopped about five feet away from them and crossed my arms over my chest. 

    "Say, George, did you see that? Little Miss Slytherin just walked out from under the Whomping Willow without a scratch," the one on the right started.

    "Why yes I did, Fred. I wonder if she knows some secret dark magic to make it stop attacking," the one on the left, George, replied. 

    I rolled my eyes and pushed past them.

    "We'll find out what makes you tick, Lestrange," Fred called after me.

    "Count on it," George added. 

    As I walked into the Great Hall, Theo waved me over the group. I sat down next to Greg, who started filling my plate with the makings of a small salad. I scrunched my nose at the rabbit food but took a few bites anyway. The conversation continued as normal while I pushed the food around my plate.

    "So what was it about this time?" Blaise asked casually. Our entire group fell silent and glared at him. I got the feeling that they had come to a silent agreement not to bring it up, but he did anyway. I sighed, placing my fork down. 

    "Do you really wanna know?" My question pointed towards Draco and Theo more than the rest of the group. I saw them nod. Closing my eyes I started, "It was at the Manor in a few years. Lucius had me pinned against the wall in a full body bind. He had to have been drunk because he called Draco into the room and then ripped the back of my shirt open. Next thing I know I have a burning sensation on my right shoulder. It was like he was branding me or something." I dropped my face into my hands to hide the shame and guilt of lying to them about the vision. I had this vision. It was just a few weeks ago when my uncle pushed me into a wall. If I told them the truth, They would lose faith in the plan. We can't have that, I thought as a pair of hands pulled my hands from my face. I looked up to see six very serious faces looking at me and Greg holding my hands.

    "We won't let anything happen to you. Do you hear me?" Theo growled from across the table. I nodded my understanding and they went back to their lunch. The bell rang and we went along with our day. The classes were all the same. Lectures, notes, assignments, and being told to make friends with the upper classes. After the final bell rang, everyone was ready to relax so we headed to the Common room. 

    Draco led us up to the raised study area to the left of the door. The fireplace was already lit to my surprise. The others just removed their robes and settled into spots without really talking. Draco and Pansy took the winged chairs with a table supporting Wizard's Chess in between them. Blaise and Theo took the couch leaving enough space for me to sit next to them. Greg and Vince sat down on the floor closest to the fire while facing the coffee table in front of the couch. Everyone pulled out their respective homework and started working. I yearned to join them. Instead, I turned and looked around the Common Room.

    "Lyra Lestrange. You have more homework than all of us combined. You better not be planning on going to take a nap," Vince stated without looking up. I chuckled at the fact he was the one to point out I hadn't sat down.

    "I have to find a few upper-class kids to give me the notes and assignments for my other classes," I explained, still scanning.

    Draco looked up and pointed, "There's a group of second years girls. And over there are a few third years." I rolled my eyes at him for finding them so quickly and went to talk to the second years.

    When I approached, a stack of parchment was pushed towards me. I looked up in surprise. The girl who had moved them looked simple. Dirty blonde hair pulled back in a perfect high ponytail, soft complexion, uniform in working order. The only thing that gave away that she too was an Heir was the icy stare in her green eyes.

    "Lestrange, I'm Alice Rosier. Professor Snape stopped me after class and asked if I'd share my notes from our classes. I agreed with conditions. Now I will share them with you but you cannot taking them from my sight so I suggest you start copying," she stated before going back to her own work. I sighed and sat in the empty seat at the table. I pulled out my binders one at a time as I copied her notes into the correct notebooks. I was also careful to date the notes so I could make sure that didn't miss a day. I also pulled out the planner I had asked Andromeda to get me to write down the due dates of the homework. I became so lost in the work that I jumped when someone touched my shoulder. I spun around to see Greg standing behind me.

    "Ly, I believe the lady would like to go to dinner," he stated nodding towards Alice. I turned back and saw her tapping her nails on the table. I sighed and pushed her notes towards her.

    "Thank you for agreeing to help me. Would you like to meet here every day after class for me to copy your notes?" I asked with a slight bow. She snapped the papers in hast but then looked at me in surprise.

    "Wait you're asking me what's better for me?" Alice asked.

    "Of course. You didn't have to help but you agreed. Therefore I'd like to make this as painless as possible for you," I responded still bowing.

    "Oh rise. We're both students and technically classmates. You don't have to stand on protocol with me. If you can't find me here, I'm probably in the Library. Feel free to bring the others if you have to come find me." She waved me off as she packed her bag. She then strolled out the Common Room door. I sighed and looked back at Greg.

    "Did you at least finish getting the notes?" he asked as I packed my bag.

    "Yeah. I was double checking I didn't miss anything," Greg offered me his arm as I spoke and I took it, "Her notes were quite easy to read and understand. She seemed to color code everything as she wrote." He chuckled as he led me back to our group. Theo held out his hand for me and Greg passed me over to him. Blaise took his spot on my right and everyone seemed to relax a bit. Before I could ask about it, Pansy called for us to go to dinner. 

    In the Great Hall, Blaise looked at me before simply handing me an apple to eat. 

    "Blaise, she needs to eat more than an apple," Pansy scolded from across the table with her plate full of veggies and lean meat. I watched Blaise start to bow up to tell her off before Theo stepped in.

    "Lyra hasn't eaten much all day. Not even her jelly beans. It's what happens when she gets one of her spells. You know this, Pansy. If she finished the apple and is still hungry, we will give her more," Theo stated matter-of-factly as he filled his own plate. She just gave them a death glare before going back to her own plate. I slightly munched on my apple before just drinking water. Theo raised his eyebrow at Pansy in triumph while talking to Greg about how a piece of music goes. I sighed and shuffled through my iPod. I finally settled on Why Worry by Set It Off. Laying my head on Blaise's shoulder, I softly sang through dinner. Once dinner was done, I was led back to our spot and sat down on the couch. I looked up at them with an arched eyebrow.

    "You have tons, literally tons, of homework. You can talk to the third years after your astronomy class. Right now you're going to sit with us and at least explain what the hell Binns was talking about today because Draco is mad that we fell asleep the first day of class and Theo can't explain things logically," Greg complained. The two mentioned scoffed in mock offense with smiles on their faces. I simply rubbed my face.

    "Blaise was awake," I rebutted as I reached into my bag to pull out my HoM binder.

    "We all know he won't help unless we ask you first and you refuse," Vince retorted, sitting down on a cushion. I blinked.

    "Wait a second. There weren't cushions there when I went to go get notes," I accused.

    "A house elf brought them so they wouldn't be on the floor," Pansy explained from her chair. I sighed, dropping the subject. Instead, I launched into a lecture about the beginning of Magic, while doing my essays. We studied that way until it was time for me to head to the astronomy tower. No one commented when I packed my things and headed the door.

    As I climbed the stairs, I heard a male voice shout, "Lestrange!". I paused. After a moment, I turned to see a group of third years wearing House Quidditch team jackets. The one who seemed to have called out had chocolate brown hair and a smirk on his face. I also noticed an Albino Balled Python resting on his shoulders. I stood still as the group made their way to me. I bowed slightly to them and stepped off to the side.

    "Come off it, little fox. I'm just here to give you your copy of our class notes." The teenager with the snake held out a few scrolls of parchment. I took them and placed them in my bag.

    "Thank you. I assume Professor Snape asked you to and you agreed with conditions?" I asked softly.

    He laughed, "Nah. I mean yeah he asked, but I would've helped either way. Can't have the prodigy falling behind now can we?" He winked at me and lead the team up the stairs. "Coming little fox?" he called from over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and followed them up the tower. 

    The Professor quickly explained what we were doing and I placed my earphones in. Fall Out Boy flowed through my ears as I started plotting planets and stars. About twenty minutes into class, my lens became a dark emerald green. I pulled away and rubbed my eyes. When I looked again, everything was fine. I wrote it off as me being stressed. It happened again ten minutes again. I rubbed my eyes again and things went back to normal. About five minutes before the end of class, the green wouldn't go away.

    Pulling away from my telescope, I looked up to find the source of the _color. To my horror, a Dark Mark twisted above me. My left shoulder and upper arm burned again causing me to clench my jaw to keep from calling out. I turned around to hurry inside, needing to find the others, only to come face to face with a crying Draco. It was the same Draco from my vision this morning. He had his wand raised and pointed at a buckled Dumbledore. I could see the Dark Mark moving on his left forearm, though it looked a little distorted. With a slam of the door to the stairs, I heard an evil cackle that I instantly identified as my mother's. She, Snape, and a few other Death Eaters stormed into the tower. Snape walked over to Draco and forced the wand down. He then turned to Dumbledore. The Head Master nodded and barely stood, using the window seal for balance. Snape raised his own wand and cast a spell. A green flash hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest causing him to tumble out the window._

    I bit my cheek to keep from screaming as I came back to the present. I quickly looked around to make sure no one noticed my vision. Luckily no one did. Not even the Professor. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Shortly everyone started to pack up their stations and we were dismissed. I dashed back to the Common room. The door opened without me giving the password. I paused as I scanned the common room.

    Most of the House was still up, now just chatting and relaxing. I looked over to the others in our area. All of them were still up. Greg and Vince seemed to be waiting for me to get back so I could answer a question. Theo and Blaise had their legs tangled together with their backs against the opposite armrests, reading. Draco and Pansy had begun a game of Wizard Chess. I strolled over to them and buried my face into Theo's neck from behind. He simply reached up and lightly rubbed my cheek.

    "Do you wanna talk about it? Bishop to C-4." Pansy commanded her pieces. Looking up I waited for the new chess set to argue with her or Draco for allowing her to take the Knight he had placed there. When there was none, I shrugged.

    "No I don't really want to," I answered. Theo and Blaise moved their legs to clear the middle cushion for me. Then Theo pulled me around the side and sat me down. Blaise tossed me a chocolate frog from his bag. I didn't fight what they wanted me to do. I ate the candy while pulling out my stuff. 

    "You may not want to talk about it but you having two visions in one day isn't good. Especially if you don't want to eat more than a few bites at a time," Blaise stated offhandedly. Vince perked up then and asked me about a Transfiguration section. I smiled at Blaise before helping the two boys understand what Professor McGonagall wanted from them. 

    Around midnight everyone filtered out to their respective dorms, leaving only Theo, Blaise, and I on the couch. The boys were still reading while I was trying to get my second year Transfiguration assignment done. Finally, I just dropped my books on the table and leaned back.

    "I don't know if I'll be able to handle this, guys," I grumbled.

    Theo chuckled as he marked his book, "Blaise I think someone cast a confusion spell on me. Did the Great Lyra Lestrange just admit defeat?"

    Blaise followed suit, "I do believe she did, Theo. Shall I mark today the day the Holy Lestrange was defeat by homework?" I playfully smacked both of their chests and laughed. I sat up, placed my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands.

    "Guys, I have to work a schedule on when things need to be turned in along with getting sleep. Not to mention finding a way to get all my assignments turned in on time. Not early. Not late. And I'm worried about next Thursday. We all know how good I am on a broom. What happens if I get thrown onto the team without anyone contacting Lucius first?" I ranted. Someone rubbed my back. 

    "You are freaking out for no reason, Ly. Assignments you have the people giving you notes to turn in yours with theirs. Sleeping is something the three of us know will happen if you want it to or not," Theo started.

    "Eating is something we can make sure you do. And I have a steady supply of chocolate for the visions. Next Thursday just keep a low profile and we'll be fine," Blaise finished. He reached into my bag and pulled out my Bluetooth speaker. "It's just the three of us. Turn on our song and finish your work. We'll let you know when it's time for bed." 

    I grabbed my iPod and turned on Destiny be Neffex. Blaring the song I went back to work. Around three, Theo ushered us to bed. I walked into my dorm to Pansy fast asleep. I smiled and silently grabbed my toiletries. I swiftly showered, dressed, brushed my teeth, and crawled into bed. I set alarms once again and fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Forced Socailizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Anything In The Wizarding World. It All Belongs To JK Rowling

The rest of the first week was about the same as Monday. Thee only difference was my mad dashes to other teachers to turn in homework on time. I had learnt my two note takers names by Friday. The second year was Alice Rosier. She was quiet but top of her class. Her dirty blonde hair hung in prefect rings everyday, was the only indication that she might be a Heir to her Family Name. The third year was Dravin Selwy. Also top of his class, Dravin took the opposite approach to the title. Dravin was loud, outgoing, and made it clear who he was. His soft blue-green eyes however told a different story. I however knew better than to ask about personal matters until knowing the person a few months. Saturday was basically an Q&A with Serveurs and McGonagall about Legimens and Animagus procedures. Sunday I was lectured none stop on both sides of the Dark Arts, which I promptly collapsed under the Willow. I was glad that within the week I was able to stop asking to come sit with her. I did always thank her for allowing me to. The second week was similar, until Thursday. It was the first years first flying lesson.

We, Slytherins, walked out onto Quidditch pitch to see two straight colloms of broomsticks. I smiled and skipped over to one. It instantly jumped into my hand as I stepped up. I mounted it and drifted a few centimeters off the ground. I floated back over to the rest of the group as they walked up. No one else stepped up to the brooms. Instead they gathered around Draco, whom was boasting about his father teaching him how to fly. I drifted off into a memory about my first time on a broom.  _ I was about five. My aunt thought it would be okay to get me a toy broom for my birthday. I was zooming around the backyard laughing and giggling. Suddenly I saw a small ball geet thrown at me. I leaned up and caught it without hesitation. “Well someone’s going to be a great player when she grows up,” I heard Uncle Teddy say. _ I shook my head and looked around me.  _ That would’ve happened if I hadn’t been forced into the Malfoy family. _ I thought. Madam Hooch walked up and we welcomed her. I laid down on my broom as the class listened to her about how to get the broom in their hand without picking it up. Then there were choruses of “Up”s around me. I was floating next to Theo. He got it in a few tries so I looked across from me. To my surprise, it was Granger and Longbottom. They seems to be getting increasingly frustrated so I called out to them, “Take a deep breath and Calm down. Brooms are like animals. They don’t like negative energy.” The Gryffindors stares at me before doing as I said. A few times later, they had it down. Everyone was instructed to mount their brooms. Then Madam Hooch came around to correct. When she got to me, she noticed I was already flying. I looked up at her from my back and raised an eyebrow. “You helped Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom?” I shrugged, replying, “Just because we’re in different Houses doesnt mean I can’t help a fellow student.” She nodded and continued on. A few moments later I heard her say Draco had been flying completely wrong his entire life. I closed my eyes as I waited to be able to actually fly.

About five minutes, I heard her whistle and someone screaming. I opened my eyes and saw Longbottom screaming as his broom took off. Before I could even move, Theo pressed his palm into my shoulder. I stopped moving and watched in silence. Longbottom finally fell and landed on the ground. Everyone rushed over to him. I flew over to Madam Hooch and asked, “Can I go get the broom?” “Go,” was the answer I received. I flipped on my broom so that I was upright and flew after the rouge broom. It had drifted over the Forbidden Forest. I grabbed it and brought back to the pitch. I saw Draco and Potter flying. I could tell they were fighting over something. The Draco threw it. Without thought, Potter bulleted after it. I landed as Draco did. After laying the brooms down I stormed over to Draco and slapped him across his face. “First of all how dare you bully someone who isn’t even here to defend himself? Don’t deny it because that’s the only reason you would’ve been in the air in the first place. Second congrats you just gave Gryffindor their seeker for the next seven years!” I growled at him before stalking off. Draco had just stood there with his hand on his cheek. Serveurs was waiting on me when I got to the Entrance Hall. He didn’t say anything, just turned around and started walking. I followed silently. My Godfather took me to the library. Holding his hand up to me, he walked in alone. I waited outside in the hall for about ten minutes before he emerged with Flint. Flint smirked down at me as I pushed myself off the wall.”Lyra this is,” Serveurs started but I cut him off, “Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. For you to bring me here to talk to him means you want me on the team. I barely have the time to get all my notes and homework done and turned in on time. Not to mention the spells and potions I have to master for exams. I don’t have the time for,” I waved at Flint in frustration, “This!”

“I understand that you sit under a certain tree during your breaks each day. You seem to have time then,” Flint snapped at me. “I’m doing my bloody workload when I sit there. It focuses me and allows me to be outside. Something I haven’t been allowed in a few years. Serveurs seriously. I’m a first year that’s completely out of practice. I don’t think it’ll work,” I turned to the adult, pleading now. His face was blank and his arms were crossed. “Lyra you were flying with your back on the broom. Then when given permission you flipped while still on said broom and flew off after a rogue broom. You had the broom back to the pitch in under 30 seconds. That’s not out of practice,” he stated. Flint’s smirk fell as he heard that. “Wait you can actually do that?” The sixth year asked. I shrugged. The two males stared at me in different levels of disbelief. Surprisingly another student came out of the library just then. “Flint, just because you don’t want to learn this doesn’t mean that you can slack off from it,” Dravin growled holding up some paperwork. With the distraction I slipped away from the trio and went off the my next class. I placed my earbuds in, played War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch, ignored everyone for the rest of the day. The group kept space between Draco and I since I slapped him. 

Life resumed as normal after that. We went to class together. Ate meals together. Studied together. During periods that I was in other classes, I kept my head down as much as possible. Study periods were spent under the Whopping Willow. I collected the other paperwork from Alice and Dravin before dinner and made copies into corresponding notebooks after. Around the 15th of October, I got down a timetable on when to do certain classes’ homework as to not overwhelm myself. The group supported me in their own ways. Crabbe and Goyle studied with me late into the night. Pansy made sure I was up and dressed in time for breakfast. Blaise kept a steady supply of chocolate going. Theo dragged me away from school work to dance or show me something new he found. Draco would smile his rare real smile from behind a book whenever he spotted me needing a test subject and help me. The Twins were stilling bothering me whenever they saw me but I paid them no mind. I felt normal. That is until the Twins cornered me on the 20th. 

“Why aren’t your scores posted?” They asked together as they pressured me into a corner in the Entrance Hall. I stood tall and shrugged, “Maybe because I don’t go to all the third year classes?” They paused and looked at each other. I took the chance and slipped passed them. Only to run into Flint, Dravin, and the rest of the quidditch team. I groaned, “No, I’m not going to join. I don’t have the time.” Dravin held out a slip of paper while Flint smirked. “You do now,” they barked in unison. I snatched the parchment from Dravin.  _ Lyra Lestrange is, from this moment forward, a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. She will practice and play matches along with her other duties. A. Dumbledore _ I growled as I read the note. “Fine. I’m going to need a broom,” I stated crossing my arms. “Looks like Harry isn’t the only one who has skills,” I heard one of the Weasleys say from over my shoulder. I didn’t look back at them as I pushed passed the Team and went to dinner. Quidditch was then added to my schedule, taking away my what little sleep I was getting in the first place.

I woke up on Halloween at 530 am in a cold sweat. Groaning I sat up and looked up over at Pansy to make sure she was still asleep. Once I was sure she was, I got up and changed into my uniform, without my robes. I grabbed my bag as I walked out of the dorm. I jammed my earbuds in my ears and blared ‘Demons Among Angels’ so no one would bother me. It was just turning 6 am so only the Quidditch players were up and about, if only out of habit. Flint said we could have the day off. I made my way up to the Entrance Hall and out the door before I realized it. I jogged over to the Green Houses. I saw Professor Sprout tending to some of her plants so I left the 3rd year assignment on her desk. I then jogged to the Whopping Willow. I stood just out of reach once again. “I’m sorry to bother you so early but perhaps I could join you in welcoming this morning?” I asked. The branches, which were up in the air today, moved as if to say come on. I sighed and took my normal spot five feet away from the trunk. Though I’ve only had three hours of sleep, I pulled out my binders. I started transcribing the notes that were given to me yesterday into their respective notebooks while listening to Flyleaf. I lost track of time so I jumped when I heard the bell for class to be starting soon. “Bloody hell. Thank you for letting me sit with you,” I called to the Willow as I ran to Transfiguration. I slid into my seat with seconds to spare. As soon as the bell rang, McGonagall started class. By the time we went to lunch I was starving. I sat down across from Pansy while the boys made our plates.  _ I don’t know why this tradition was put in place. It’s rather demeaning.  _ I thought while absentmindedly reacting to Pansy. 

I looked down to start eating and there was only a small salad. I looked up confused. “Why?” I asked open endedly. “Mother wrote a letter saying that she thought you had put on a few unwanted pounds and to put you back on your diet,” Draco whispered from next to me. I bit my tongue and took a deep breath. “If that’s what Narcissa wants,” I grumbled as I started eating. I had mastered the art of finishing with everyone else with so little on my plate. However today I pushed the plate away after a few bites and stood up. “Lyra sit down and finish eating,” Draco growled at me. “I have some questions for Professor Quirrell so if you’ll excuse me,” I stepped over the bench and started walking away. Theo grabbed my arm, “You weren’t at breakfast this morning and now you’re skipping lunch. What’s going on?”  I turned to face him and growled, “I woke up from a nightmare this morning so I spent it roaming the grounds. Now I refuse to eat something I hate simply because I don’t match Narcissa Malfoy’s vision of how an 11 year old pureblood heir should look, even though I’ve lost weight if anything. I’m on the Quidditch Team and I’m taking three years of bloody school at once.” I heard the entire Slytherin table become silent at my outburst. I blew my bangs out of my face, pulled my arm from Theo, and turned around. I came face to face with a wall of third years. “What? Are you going to force me to sit and eat?” I asked, not in the least bit scared or confused. For all I knew they got a similar letter from their families. All of them laughed. Dravin, taking lead as always, said, “No, Lestrange. We’ve noticed the Weasley Twins had been bothering you when you came back from your,” his eyes flicked to Draco then back to me, “roaming. They are in our next class as always and we would like to escort you to all third year classes that you have.” I was taken aback. “Of course we can’t let our Princess get pestered by some blood traders no can we? Especially when the Prince isn’t protecting her,” another third year stated. I sighed as protested came up from behind me. “Fine. Let’s go,” I said walking out the Great Hall. Dravin threw his arm around my shoulders and walked next to me. Everyone else formed a protective circle around me. 

“Here,” Dravin said softly, presenting me a PB&J sandwich. “Thank you,” I whispered as I took it and scarfed it down. “First fight amongst the Heirs it seems,” Dravin stated. I would’ve answered but I was distracted by the Silver Balled Python that was poking its head out of Dravin’s sleeve and looking at me. The snake slithered out a bit farther and flicked it’s tongue at me. 


	5. Trolls and Secret Passageways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Anything From The Wizarding World. It Belongs To J.K. Rowling.

Class ran smoothly. Everyone was excited about the feast later on tonight. Dravin kept me close throughout the rest of the day. He even introduced me to his snake, Nyx. I found it an ironic name since she was Albino but to each their own. It wasn't until school was over and I had my notes for the day, was I released from third-year custody. I quickly retreated to the Whomping Willow for the next hour. As I sat down after our normal greetings, the Willow picked me up and placed me next to her trunk. I smiled and leaned against her for a moment before diving straight into my homework. The minutes passed without me realizing it. I was so far gone into my work that the Willow had to tap me on the shoulder to get me to look up. Standing just out of the Willow's reach was Draco. I pulled out my right earbud but refused to get up. "What do you want Draco?" I called out to him. "Wouldn't this be easier if you weren't sitting under a killer tree?" he questioned. The Willow didn't take kindly to his words so she whipped a branch at him. Draco flinched but didn't move from his spot. I shook my head at him. I saw rather than heard him sigh. "Lyra, come on. You need to eat. You said so yourself. You have three years worth of school work to do and you're on the Quidditch team. We can't let you get sick," he pleaded. My stomach growled noisily at the mention of food causing Draco to smirk in triumph. I putting my books away and stood up," Fine, but no more salads. I hate salads." Draco eagerly agreed. I thanked the Willow for allowing to sit with her once again. I then followed Draco to the Great Hall. The Feast was brilliant for those who were allowed to enjoy it. I was stuck with a few sandwiches and fruits to make up for missing breakfast and most of lunch.

I laid my head on Theo's shoulder while I waited for the feast to end. I knew it was going to be one of the later dinners because astronomy for the third years had been canceled for today. The Hall was alight with candles and bats soaring about. The students were lively while the Professors were smiling politely at each other. About halfway through the meal, Professor Quirrell burst into the Hall screaming, "Troll! Troll in the Dungeons! There's a troll in the dungeons!" He stopped in the middle of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and started wobbling. "I thought you'd want to know." He uttered before falling forward, out cold. The entire Great Hall fell silent for a moment before chaos erupted. Draco stood up screaming. He along with a few other first years from other Houses created the perfect cover for me to slip away from the Slytherin table. "Silence!" boomed Dumbledore. Everyone quieted down. "Now Perfects and Head Girl and Boy will lead their Houses to their Dormitories. The Professors and I will go to the dungeons. Off you go now," he stated calmly as he waved his hand dismissively. The Perfects jumped into action and gathered the students up, leading them out of the Great Hall. The Professors filed out of the Great Hall. After about five minutes, the room was empty except for Quirrell and myself. I scanned once more to make sure no one was around before approaching the Professor. I knelt down next to him and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Poor Professor Quirrell. Running into a troll in the dungeons. Except I can't fathom why he'd be down in the dungeons in the first place," I hissed in hissed in his ear, "Nor can I guess how a troll got into the dungeons in the first place since they don't go as far as the mountains. I really can't answer why Professor Quirrell would run away from the one thing he can actually defeat no problem." I slowly squeezed down onto the sides of his neck. "I can only think of one reason for that. To distract the other Professors from whatever you're trying to do in the meantime. I really should hand you over to Dumbledore. Alas, I still need you to be a pawn. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few certain Gryffindors to save." I pushed myself up from the knees and released my grip on Quirrell's neck. "My lord," I bowed and walked away.

I walked out of the Great Hall to see Potter and the younger Weasley boy hide behind a column. Siding out of their sight I followed them until the three of us saw the troll walk into the Girls bathroom. I watched the boys run up and lock the door behind the troll. I was quite proud of them until I realized that Granger wasn't with them. I facepalmed when the boys shouted, 'Hermione!" They immediately reopened the door and rushed in. I left my hiding spot and stood just outside the door. That way I was out of the Gryffindors' sight but the troll stayed in mine. I shot protection charms wordlessly over Granger so she wouldn't get too hurt from the debris falling on her. I kept this up while the boys were living up to their House's reputation. Potter jumped onto the troll's shoulders. Weasley kept throwing rocks at the thing's head. It wasn't until I heard Granger yell, "Swish and Flick!" that I noticed that he had pulled out his wand. Weasley successfully cast the levitation charm on the troll's club causing it to look around confused. When it looked up, I hastily counteracted the spell. The club fell onto the troll's head and knocked it out. As the beast fell forward, it dropped Potter. I cast a cushioning charm on him so he would again be safe. "Is it dead?" Granger asked. Potter pulled his wand out of the beast's nose causing it to growl. "No. I think just knocked out," Potter answered as Weasley paled in disgust at the snot on Potter's wand. I heard footsteps then and turned to see all the Professors running our way, with McGonagall in the lead. I held my breath as they turned into the bathroom door. Everyone except for Severus and Quirrell seemed to be ignoring me. The trio got scolded and points were taken away but giving right back. McGonagall finally caught my eye, barely shook her head, and escorted the Gryffindor first years to bed. But not before Quirrell stuttered something out to them. Severus swished his cape to distract from him pulling me in front of his body as he headed back down to the dungeons. "What were you think?" he hissed when we were safe in his office. I placed my hands in my pockets and leaned against the door. "I was thinking that I hadn't seen Granger since lunch today. Normally she's in the library during breaks. She wasn't today. She also wasn't at dinner," I stated, looking up at the ceiling.

Severus just shook his head. "So you thought it would be okay to go after her? You didn't even know where she was until Potter and Weasley went after her themselves!" he exclaimed. I kept still as I spoke, "Preteen girls are all the same. When they get upset, they go and cry in the girls' bathroom. Even more so when they don't have any friends to comfort them." Severus huffed and sat down behind his desk. "Did you at least help keep them safe?" he asked. "Of course I did. I need them alive or else the plan won't work," I smirked as I lowered my eyes to his, "And I am Slytherin after all." The Potions Professor flinched at my comment. We sat in silence for a few moments. The professor broke first and placed a broom-shaped parcel on his desk, "Here. I spoke to Dumbledore about Potter being able to own his own broom and yet you can't. He agreed to allow you to have one as well." I approached the desk and unwrapped the broom. It was sleek, brand new. On the handle read Nimbus 2000. I sighed in awe as I ran my fingers over it. "And because I know how you are about your brooms." Severus placed a broom cleaning kit in front of me. I grinned. "Thank you, Sev. These are amazing!" I gushed, taking the gifts into my hands. He shooed me off to bed with a smirk of his own. Everyone was waiting for me to get back when I walked through the Door. "Where have you been?" shrieked Theo and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle came over to me to make sure I was okay. Blaise and Dravin glared at me from over by the fire I normally sit by. Draco seemed to be the only one who noticed the broom in my hand. Before I could explain anything, Draco spoke up, "I see now. You and Potter get special treatment for being some sort of chosen ones. He, the Boy Who Lived. You, the Smartest Student in three years. No wonder You do things on your own instead of with us now." He scoffed then went to his dorm. I stood frozen watching him leave. _I suddenly wasn't in the Slytherin Common Room. Instead, I was at the Manor in front of the front door outside. Lucius and Narcissa were standing in front of the door. Lucius had a triumphant smirk on his face. Narcissa's face was blank. Draco was walking back up to his parents. When he turned around he mouthed, "Good luck." Then snow started falling._

I blinked and was back in the Common Room. I shrugged everyone off after that. "I'm sorry I worried you guys but I think I'm going to go to bed now," I whispered, heading to bed as well. I placed my broom and kit on top of my chest. I gathered my toiletries and took a shower before going to bed. My schedule went back to normal the next day. The team freaked out over my new broom. I stayed quiet during classes. I was escorted to all my classes. We lost the first Quidditch game on the 9th. Draco continuously withdrew from me. Soon the others started following suit, starting with Crabbe and Goyle. I started spending more and more time under the Whomping Willow. Blaise, Dravin, and Theo were the only ones who still checked on me when December rolled around. Around the second week of December, things changed. I trekked out to the Willow in the snow like any other day. But instead of her letting me sit by her trunk with a warming charm, the Willow lifted up one of her roots. I didn't think twice as I knelt down and crawled under. To my surprise, there was a tunnel leading away from my darling tree. I cast Lomus and followed it. It was about 20 minutes before I got to the end of the tunnel. I stood up and looked around as I brushed off my hands. I was in some sort of shack. I gathered that it had two stories from the set of stairs off in the corner. The bottom consisted of a kitchen, living room, and dining room with an open floor plan. I carefully walked up the stairs and found a bedroom. Connected to it was a full bathroom. "Well the place is a wreck, but nothing Dobby and I can't fix up," I thought aloud as I wandered back downstairs. I stopped in the middle of the living room. "Dobby could you come here as soon as you can? I'm in no rush," I called.

I waited a few minutes to see if he was going to show up right then. When he didn't, I went around fixing things that I could. Mending the couch. Waving the dust away. I cleaned the Kitchen counter and placed my bag on it. I rummaged through the stacks of books and withdrew my speaker. Placing the speaker next to my bag, I connected my iPod and turned on Rock Show by Halestorm. As I jammed out for the next hour or so, I cleaned and fixed what I could. "I'm so glad today is Sunday. No one bothers me on Sunday," I mused aloud. A sudden loud POP alerted me to Dobby appearing in the Shack. "Mistress called for Dobby?" he asked shaking. I smiled and hugged the poor elf. "Yes, Dobby I did. As you can see, I've found a small space that I would like to call my own. However, It's a bit of a wreck. Would you mind helping me?" I waved my hand to the room around us. Dobby tapped his chin, "What would Mistress like for the house?" I thought for a moment. "We're going to need running water, electricity, a workable kitchen, I'm thinking about turning the dining room into the living room and the living room into a study area. Upstairs is going to stay the bedroom and bathroom. Everything is going to need to be redecorated," I stated. Dobby nodded and Popped away. I frowned but waited. A few moments later multiple elves appeared. "Dobby to the liberty of retrieving help, Mistress. We'll have everything ready for dinner." Dobby proclaimed. There were approving shouts then everyone got to work. I worked right along with them. I explained how I wanted everything in each room and then helped place them. True to their word we had everything done by dinner. I grinned as I viewed the new house. The main colors were bronze and purple. The floors, cabinets, and bookshelves were a deep mahogany. The counters in both the kitchen and bathroom were a beautiful Sandstone. The furniture was different shades of the dark metal. The entire house had working outlets and running water. I could cook in the kitchen in case I missed a meal. I was quite happy with [it](https://www.polyvore.com/inside_shrieking_shack/set?id=232943208).

However, it was time for dinner. I thanked the House Elves and sent the mon their way. "Dobby made sure to stock the kitchen with plenty of food for Mistress Lyra," Dobby stated before disappearing. I smiled at the spot he was at a moment ago. I then sighed and went to the do the door that lead to the Castle grounds with my bag. I opened the door to find that the House Elves made the tunnel large enough for me to walk instead of crawl. It also had magic torched that lit as I approached. Because I could now walk it only took 15 minutes to get to the Willow's roots. I slid out from under the root with ease. "Thank you for showing me a place that I could be myself," I said as I hugged the trunk. I then ran to dinner as to not make too much a fuss over where I've been. Sadly Theo caught me coming in. He stood up and made a show of walking toward where I had sat down at the far end of the Slytherin Table. I no longer sat with the rest of them after Blaise yelled at me for skipping breakfast to turn in my homework one too many times. Theo stood over me with his arms crossed, "Where were you today? Because Dravin and I searched everywhere. You weren't in the library nor the common room. Please don't tell me you were stupid enough to go outside in the snow." I looked up at him only to see the duty of an Heir glaring at me from his eyes. "You don't have to worry about me anymore. By the end of Christmas break, I won't be a problem for you six anymore," I said looking back down at my plate. I no longer had an appetite so I stood up again and left the Hall without a backward glance.

I wanted to go back to my new space, but I went to the Slytherin common room instead. Collapsing on the couch in front of my fireplace, I stared into the flames. I should've been doing the homework that was due on Wednesday but I didn't have the motivation. Instead, I turned on Havana by Camila Cabello (ft. Young Thug) and sang softly along. I laid my head back on the back of the seat, closed my eyes, and got lost in the music. I don't know how long I sat like that. Just singing and not caring who walked in to hear. After Fairy Queen by Blackmore's Night, I was startled by applause. I jumped and drew my wand ready to hex whoever was behind me. When I finally focused, I saw the entire Slytherin House looking at me in awe. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked not lowering my wand. Someone said, "How long have you been able to sing like that?" I stayed silent because no one answered my question. Dravin appeared next to me and placed Nyx on my arm. I put away my wand and cradled the reptile. "We've been listening to you since the one about trying," he replied. I sighed as I petted Nyx. "To answer the 'how long' question. Just recently but not for the lack of trying. I've been singing since I was little," I said with my head held high. There were murmurs amongst the crowd. "Wait you're not a perfect know it all, able to do everything on the first try?" someone from the back yelled. I chuckled. Goyle didn't think I knew his voice it seemed. "No, I'm not. I work just as hard as everyone else to get my spells and potions to work properly," I answered. "Do you think you could sing some more?" asked Flint. I was shocked by the request.

"Maybe Red is the Rose by the High Kings?" Pansy followed up as she appeared on my other side. I turned and smiled at her. I knew it was her favorite song. She knew I would never deny her a chance to hear it. "Sure, I sing Red is the Rose for you Pansy." I hugged her as everyone cheered. The Slytherin House found seats and patiently waited for me to begin. I took a breath and focused on Pansy alone. Then I started to sing, "Come over the hills, my bonny Irish lass." In the original song, the bard describes his love with golden hair. I changed the color to raven, so it would match Pansy's hair color. I saw her smile for the first time in weeks causing my heart to soar. Though the group focused on Draco's and I's needs on the surface. We all knew that Pansy had the worst house out of all of us. Her mother wouldn't accept that Pansy just didn't like boys, But Pansy knew even at our age that she would never be able to marry Draco. So I sang her song whenever she asked. At the end of the song, tears were falling down her cheeks and the room erupted into applause. Requests started to get thrown at me. Dravin jumped in and handled that as I watched Pansy go back to Draco and the group. She fell into Blaise's arms. He comforted her without looking at me. I turned to Draco and he nodded his thanks. I settled then. They weren't mad at me for the song causing her to cry.

Dravin grabbed my attention once again. He gave me the songs casing me to smile. They followed Irish songs with a few hip-hop and punk thrown in. We spent the rest of the night in music. I found that many of the fifth years could play instruments when they joined me in songs that they knew. To close the night, I sang a song that I wanted. I cleared my throat and starting singing Pretending by Alec Benjamin acapella. I watched Draco and Theo look at each other then back at me. I knew they saw the pain in my eyes because Theo stood up and went to the piano. He didn't sit down, but he did start playing the notes. I closed my eyes in relief when he did. I hoped it was their way of telling me it was okay. That through the distance between us, everything was going to be okay. When the song came to an end, everyone cheered. I bowed with a smile then yawned. We dispersed and went to bed. I was the last to leave the Common room. I wanted to make sure Pansy was asleep before I went to bed. I opened the door and she was sitting on my bed. "Pansy it's late. You need to sleep," I said softly as I closed the door. "You're leaving aren't you?" She asked point blank. I couldn't hide my shame so I nodded. "Lucius is going to disown me over the course of Christmas Break," I explained sitting down next to her. "I don't know if Narcissa will follow after him yet. However, I'm still a Slytherin. I'll still be your roommate until we find out what my aunt does. We'll still have classes together. I'll still be here to sing to you. Even if I'm not in the Common Room or here in this room. Just ask and I'll sing for you okay?" Pansy nodded her head as she leaned against me. I rubbed her shoulder, "why don't we sleep together tonight?" "Okay," she answered. I urged her to get ready for bed as I did the same. We then curled up together in my bed. I rubbed her back and kissed her temple once she was settled. Then I sang softly in her ear until she was fast asleep. I watched her breath for a few moments before I pulled into another Vision. _We were still in bed. Pansy was asleep in my arms but her hair was touching her mid back. I looked at my left arm and flinched. This was after fourth year because I had the Dark Mark on my forearm. I tried to look around but instead, I felt myself shift out from under Pansy. I watched as I got dressed in a solid black long sleeved tee and jeans. I slid black socks and combat boots onto my feet. I rolled my shoulders and looked back at the room behind me. I saw Pansy asleep on the bed, but I just noticed that Blaise and Theo were also sharing the King sized bed with us. I turned to the door to see a tired, scared Draco. He was dressed like me with a serious look on his face. "Ready?" he asked._ As I went to answer, I was brought back to the present. I held Pansy tight to me as I used her to anchor myself. I didn't sleep that night. Nor did I much after until winter break.


	6. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has actual violence and abuse with suggestions of rape. If these are triggers for you please just read until she gets to the manor and then skip to the last three paragraphs.

The ride back home was no different to the ride to Hogwarts.Except I sat in a completely empty compartment instead of with the other Slytherins. I had already changed into my [Muggle clothes](https://www.polyvore.com/train_ride_to_manor/set?id=232982167). An olive green shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, some converse, and a cropped jacket. I had my hair up in a loose ponytail at the top of my head. I had my music going and I was singing softly as I worked on my over the break homework. I bought some every flavor beans when the trolley lady passed by. Other than that I kept to myself. That is until someone knocked on my door an hour out from King's Cross. "It's open," I said. I turned down my music as the door opened. I stared in shock as I saw Granger standing in the doorway. "Um can I come in?" she asked nervously. I smirked and waved her in. She entered, closed the door behind herself, and sat opposite of me. I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms, waiting for the Gryffindor Princess to speak. When she just shifted for five minutes I sighed and leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees. "Look Hermione. I'm not an evil Slytherin who cares only about bloodlines. I myself grew up with Muggles when I was younger. Now, something is obviously bothering you or we wouldn't be here. So what's up?" I asked, dropping my Slytherin facade. The girl looked at me in shock. Then she shook her head and said, "I've been trying to figure out how you can be so smart and yet so well loved by your House from the get-go."  I chuckled, "That's not why you're really here but I'll humor you." I looked down at my hands as I started talking, "I had the luck of being an Heir to start off with. Then I was taught both ways of an Heir's life before I came to Hogwarts. I was also forced into Draco's little group when I came to live with my Aunt. The boys make sure I eat and don't get in fights. Pansy kept me sane enough to come up with the plan I executing now. It does help that I don't use my smarts to act high and mighty." I paused and looked up at Granger, "Why does this matter to you? Aren't you best friends with Potter now?"

Hermione turned light pink and hung her head. "Well yeah but that was only because they saved me from the troll," she muttered. I flinched at the comment but thankfully she didn't see it. "Oh, I see now. Hermione, you can't tell if they want to actually be your friends or if they're just letting you tag along out of pity," I stated in surprise. She nodded blushing darker. I shook my head, "Granger, have you met Potter? Have you seen him be mean to anyone other than Malfoy? Hells, I'd bet it was him who remembered you were crying in the bathroom instead of at dinner on Halloween. And he did jump on the troll's back to save you." As I finished speaking, I popped a few jelly beans in my mouth. I offered the box to Hermione, she declined. She stared at me like I had said something weird. Our eyes widened at the same time as we realized what it was. "Bloody hell," I groaned as she exclaimed, "You were there, too!" I quickly turned up my music so it would cover up our conversation from anyone listening in. I then transferred seats so that I was sitting next to her. "You quite literally can't tell anyone that I helped save you. At least not until Draco does," I told her completely serious. "Oh since I'm a Gryffindor Muggleborn, you don't anyone to know you saved me until it conveniences you," she growled. I simply looked at her, looked down at how I'm sitting right next to her in the same train compartment having a conversation with her, then back at her. "Aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch of our age, Hermione?" I asked laughing. The Gryffindor blushed again and looked away. "Look, I'm not telling you to keep it a secret forever. Hells you can shout it from the Astronomy tower when we get back. I'm just asking you to wait until someone comes up to confirm it with you. It's a matter of life or death that Draco is the first one to spread the word over break. So please?" I begged her. Hermione looked at me with concern and determination. "What do you mean life or death?" she asked. I could tell that she wasn't going to let that go, but we pulled into the station just then. I smirked, standing up, "Long story short? I'm saving Draco and his group from themselves." I grabbed my speaker and bag, opened the door. Then I paused. shaking my head I turned back to her. "Look for the Sorcerer's Stone. It'll speed up your quest a lot," I said before departing.

I walked off the train with my music still blaring and without an escort. I clipped my speaker to my bag's strap. I walked passed all the adults without a glance and stood behind Narcissa. Draco and the group stepped off the train with grace, dignity, and proper protocol. Draco helped Pansy off then walked her to her parents. Blaise and Theo accompanied the Greengrass twins to their family. Crabbe and Goyle simply went to their families. I saw Dravin escorting Alice to her father. However, all eyes weren't on the other Heirs. They were on me, the Failure Heir Who Refuses To Listen. I knew what was going to happen when I got back to the Manor. I also knew it was better for me to be beaten half to death than let it happen to one of the others. I held my head high under the glares. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Granger reunite with her family.  I smirked at the sight but my heart filled with longing. _If I had stayed with Aunt Andromeda, would that be how I'd be greeted when I stepped off the train?_ I shook my head at the thought as Draco walked up and bowed to his parents. They allowed him close instantly. I felt my arm get gripped tightly by Lucius and then everything went black. When light came back to the world, Platform 9¾ was replaced by the Gate of the Manor. Lucius dragged me up and into the Manor. He threw me into the formal living room and stalked to me. I knew better than to use magic to protect myself. Instead, I just stood up. Draco and Narcissa walked into the house just as Lucius's fist landed in my stomach. I felt the air leave my body, but I refused to drop. His kicks were much worse than his punches. Over and over Lucius hit, threw, and kicked me. I kept my ground. When I fell, I got back up. When he yelled, I stayed silent. It was hours before my uncle was satisfied with my punishment.

Or at least I thought he was done. I waited for Dobby or Wimsey or even Narcissa to come in and make sure I was going to be okay for the Christmas Ball. Lucius came back with a fire poker. I felt my heart speed up when I saw that the first third of the poker was glowing a yellow-white. "Turn around and bare your back," he growled. I straightened my spine and did as told. I took off my jacket, laying it on the floor in front of me. However, I only brought my shirt over my head. I didn't let it off my arms while my back was bare. Then all I felt was the pain. My uncle must have charmed the poker to never cool. I could smell my skin burning on my back. I could feel the blisters forming from each press of the iron. Then came the hits. The tip dug into my skin. Tearing it. Ripping it. I would've been bleeding heavily if the torture tool wasn't also cauterizing my wounds. I was screaming now. I couldn't take all three at once. Never could. But I was still standing. I wouldn't fall to the likes of Lucius Malfoy anymore. Not after what I've seen. Two hours after that, my uncle was finally completely satisfied. "Get out of my sight," grunted Lucius. I put my shirt back on and grabbed my jacket before walking out of the room. In the Foyer, just outside the door, was Draco. His eyes were wide with fear and concern. Then we heard Narcissa called, "Wimsey, meet Lyra in her room. She's had a rather rough day." I closed my eyes in relief. I was going to get treated quickly. I turned to Draco and nodded that I was okay. I then climbed the stairs to the Attic, to my room. I opened my door to find Wimsey setting up to clean and wrap me up. I walked in, closed the door, and sat on the stool she indicated for me to take, with a moan. I bit my cheek as the house elf cleaned my back and wrapped my arm.

Hours passed after Wimsey got done with cleaning me. She gracefully let me move to a chair so I could rest my head on my none broken arm with the help of the back. I was desperately trying to stay awake until I was sure I didn't have a concussion. I couldn't move from my spot because if I did, the blisters were going to pop. Which would cause me to bite my cheek and my cheek was already a bloody mess. A knock on my door brought me out of my world of calculating pain. The door opening made me forget all about it. I jumped up, slid my shirt on, and placed myself on the far side of my bed next to the window. I was fully prepared to jump out until I saw it was my aunt, not my uncle. "Lyra, take off your shirt and sit back down," Narcissa chimed as she closed my door again. I groaned as I did what she said. As the adrenaline left my body again, I felt everything that was wrong with getting up in the first place. Placing my head on the back of my chair, I waited for her to speak. "What did Wimsey say?" she asked bringing the stool up behind me. "Well, my back is the worst of it. Mainly my shoulders and upper back. My right arm is broken. Three of my ribs on my left side are shattered. Luckily nothing was punctured. And I may have a concussion," I resited. I heard her make a noise of agreement which means If I did have a concussion it wasn't bad. Then I felt the tip of Narcissa's wand lightly skim over my back. The pain slowly resided with each pass. I sighed in relief. Narcissa was an amazing healer. I like to think that if Lucius wasn't, well, Lucius, my aunt would be at St. Margo's. Helping people and the like. She spent another hour on my back. Stitching the open wounds shut. Then healing the closed wounds into scars. Then the scars into year old scars, an almost silver-white against my skin.

Then she spent no time at all healing my ribs and arm. When she scanned my head, there were no signs of a concussion. I stood up and stretched when she was done. "Everything's stiff but I'll be in working order before the Ball," I stated. I turned to her and saw my aunt frowning. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked moving back. I may not be afraid of my uncle, but my aunt is a completely different story. "Well yes and no," she answered, "If you hadn't made a scene, then this wouldn't have happened. Then I would've been able to put you in the dress I wanted." I relaxed and sat on my bed. "We both know you wouldn't have been able to anyway. My scars are too noticeable against my olive skin tone. But how about this," I asked before taking a deep breath, "I'll wear the heels and let you do my makeup, nails, and hair if you let me wear my tux. You even be able to pick out the tie." Silence. I didn't dare move. "Deal. Now shower and change. Dinner will be ready in an hour." With that my Not-So-Ice-Queen Aunt left. I fell back on to my bed for a moment before getting up and getting in the shower. As I washing my body, I heard, "Yo Lyra! You in here?!" get called in a female voice from my bedroom. I stuck my head out of the shower curtain and called out, "I'm in the shower. Come help me wash my back!" Pansy walked into my bathroom, saying, "I gotta shower too. Mind if I join you?" I agreed and she was under the water in seconds. I helped her wash her hair and back. When it was her turn to wash mine she paused. "You did it again didn't you?" she whispered. "Pansy I have maybe three days before the ball and then only a day after to get him calmed enough not to do anything until you guys get back to school," I explained as she washed me, "Do you really think I won't be causing scenes as often as possible?"

Pansy stayed silent the rest of our shower. I stepped out while she rinsed out her hair. I dried off and changed into my [house clothes](https://www.polyvore.com/house_clothes/set?id=233046286); undergarment, comfy well-worn jeans, and an anime tank top. Even though they weren't much different from my outside clothes, I didn't have to worry about my scars being seen when everyone in the house knew that they were there. Pansy followed in my wake as we went through brushing and drying our hair. I stopped in front of the door before we went downstairs. "Pansy, is it just you or are the boys here as well?" I asked looking over my shoulder. Pansy shifted and looked down, "Everyone's here. Our parents are working out the last minute details of the Ball tonight." I muttered under my breath as I shooed her out the door and grabbed my anime hoodie. Pansy looked back at me as we descended the stairs. I shook my head as I zipped up the hoodie over my tank top. While Draco and Pansy knew how bad the beatings got, the other four didn't nor did I want them to. Draco met us at the foot of the stairs. "The adults are having dinner by themselves tonight so we get to have dinner in the den tonight," he said holding his arm out to Pansy. Pansy took it immediately but both looked at me. "I'm fine. I can only take so much each day so I'll be a good girl for the rest of the night," I said lightly as I walked passed them. I kept my hands in my pockets as to keep them from fidgeting with my hair. The boys welcomed us, girls, easily and the night went on. I winced once when Lucius could be heard screaming from the Formal Dining Room. But other than that the night went smoothly. Around midnight everyone went home and the Manor became quiet. The Malfoys went to sleep, leaving me to my own devices in my room. I stayed up out of habit and did my homework. When my music turned to more calm and soft music around three, I decided it was time to go to sleep.

I woke up at six again out of habit. I groaned, got up, and changed into my Quidditch Robes. I grabbed my broom on the way out my room and headed out to the backyard. I was almost home free when I got to the kitchen, but Lucius caught me by surprise. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked from his stool at the bar. I stopped just before the bar started. "I'm on the Quidditch team and I need to stay in practice," I stated."And who said you were allowed to play Quidditch?" he sneered. "Professor Dumbledore and Severus didn't give me a choice." I walked right past him as I spoke. I felt his hand wrap around my upper arm and had to keep from pulling away. Lucius spun me around and placed his face centimeters from mine. This close I could smell that he hadn't actually gone to sleep yet. I felt my heartbeat speed up. Lucius sober was bad, but he got more sadistic when he was intoxicated. "I own you and I didn't give you permission to play Quidditch. Hell, I didn't even give you permission to go outside the Castle while you were there." My uncle's eyes grew wide in realization and grinned. "You disobeyed the rules again. Apparently yesterday's punishment wasn't enough," he said summoning the fire poker. I rolled my eyes and said, "Do you really want to do this in the kitchen? I mean you drink in here." To my surprise, Lucius got a better hold on my arm and dragged me to the Foyer. He threw me to the ground. I tried to get up but he placed his foot in between my shoulders. "Stay down," he growled. I felt my robes rip from the collar to my waist. As cold air hit my back, I tensed. Seconds later white-hot pain was going down my back again. I bit my lip to keep silent. "Oh, no screams this time? What if I do this?" My uncle stomped on my right hand, breaking most of the bones. I closed my eyes but stayed silent. The thing with Intoxicated Lucius is that the screams only encouraged him. My uncle alternated between burning/cutting my back and breaking bones. He was careful to not hurt my legs, spine, and skull. However, everything else was fair game. I passed out from pain halfway through it all. When I woke up, I was laying on my stomach in my room. I moaned as the pain came in waves but it wasn't as bad as it would be if I wasn't untreated. I knew because Lucius had made me heal on my own a few times. I turned my head and saw Wimsey standing next to my bed.

"How long have been out?" I asked as I tried to get my legs under myself so I could sit up. "Most of the day miss. Wimsey cleaned and wrapped you again. Mistress Malfoy was only allowed to heal your open wounds and bones. she said that you shouldn't come downstairs until the Ball. That Wimsey will be bringing you your meals. Miss messed up bad didn't Miss?" Wimsey asked as she helped me sit up. "Yeah, but it was necessary," I responded looking down at myself. My arms were wrapped tightly from my elbows to the tips of my fingers. I opened and closed my hands. They hurt but they worked. I did the same with my elbows. Again hurt but moved. I went to stand up but Wimsey had other ideas. The small House Elf pushed me back onto my bed saying, "No. Miss must stay in bed until tomorrow morning. Then she is only allowed to walk around her room until Mistress came for Miss on the day of the Ball." I groaned in frustration. "Fine," I sighed. Since I wasn't allowed to do anything for the next couple days, I slept. _Lucius is beating me again. I whimpered. I felt that I was completely naked and knew that my towel was in a heap at my feet. My uncle had burst into my room just as I got done with my shower. I didn't know the reason behind the beating. He threw me face down on the bed. I felt my chest, much larger than I remembered, get compressed under my weight. I spotted my left forearm from where I landed and saw the Dark Mark. The pain started heading towards my waist. A zipper being unzipped could be heard. It clicked in my head about was going to happen and I screamed._ I woke up screaming and being restrained.

"Lyra wake up. It's me, Draco. Lyra, come on," a male voice said in my ear as a different body held my legs down. I opened my eyes and saw Draco, Pansy, and Narcissa surrounding me. Draco was in bed with me and holding my arms to my side. Pansy was holding my legs with a determined look on her face. My aunt was in the doorway confused and worried. I was her look out into the hallway before coming in and shutting the door. I automatically lock the door from my position so my uncle wouldn't be able to just walk in. "What was all that about?" Pansy asked panting. I just shook my head trying to catch my breath. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked as Draco sat both of us up. "It's the day of the party so I'd say on and off for the last two days," Pansy answered sitting back on her knees. "What were you thinking going out to practice without making sure he was asleep?" Draco growled. "That he's never up at six in the morning," I answered. I turned to Narcissa and asked, "Are you able to finish healing me or do I have to add gloves to my attire?" my aunt sighed in relief at my question. "I can heal you. We all know how he is about appearances." With that, she shooed the other two out my room and got to work. An hour later Pansy, Narcissa, and I were in my aunt's private room, getting ready for the Ball. I allowed my aunt to do whatever she needed to do so that my bruises and cuts were completely covered. Pansy did the same only because she actually likes getting dressed up. By the time we were done, [They](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=233052308) were stunning.

Pansy was wearing a gorgeous peacock feathered ball gown with matching shoes and makeup. Her hair was normal but it looked good. I could only assume that Draco's tux would complement her beautifully. Narcissa had a pastel green fitted dress with white heels and silver makeup. Her blonde hair was loose and flowing. I was wearing my [black tux](https://www.polyvore.com/christmas_party/set?id=232984064) with an emerald green tie. My hair was up in an elaborate twist that was secured by my mother's hair comb. My aunt went with the emerald theme with my makeup and nails. I tettered in my heels for a moment but then we were ready to meet the guests. I went down first as I didn't have any connection the Malfoy name. Theo and Blaise smiled at the sight of me in heels as I walked down the stairs. Theo greeted me at the bottom and escorted me the side. I turned just in time to see Pansy glide down the stairs into Draco's arms. I smiled when I was correct about his tux matching. His tie was the same material as Pansy's dress and his cufflinks were a swirl of green and blue. Draco led Pansy to their spot. Then my aunt took her spot at the top of the stairs. "Thank you all for coming to our annual Christmas Ball. Please enjoy yourselves and make yourselves at home," she announced before floating down the stairs to meet my uncle and officially starting the ball. Lucius lead Narcissa to the ballroom that lead out to the rose garden. Everyone clapped and followed.

Soon music and refreshments were going and the guests were having a good time. I stood in a corner watching the crowd. I wasn't so much as a guest as a head of staff at the moment.  I spied a tray that was empty and sent it back to the kitchen before anyone else noticed.The group of first years were dancing. A few adults were also on the dance floor slow dancing with their dates. I noticed that the Greengrass twins had worn ice blue and green dresses but Theo and Blaise had both worn emerald ties and cufflinks. I smiled to myself when I realized that they were matching not only each other but me as well. "And what is the Princess of Slytherin smiling about when she's over in a corner by herself?" a male voice asked from my right. I turned my head and saw Dravin leaning against the wall next to me. I also noticed that Nyx was sticking her head out from his tux's inside pocket. "Just how Theo and Blaise got away with a thing," I replied. "Oh, the matching outfits. Yes, it does seem like they pulled one over their parents' eyes. Especially when one remembers that a certain Slytherin was supposed to be wearing an emerald dress," He chuckled as he nudged me. I smirked and he held out his hand, "Care to dance with a classmate?"  I accepted and he lead me out to the middle of the dance floor. I spun and we started to waltz right along with everyone else. I knew I was going to regret it tomorrow but I didn't care. I was passed long each song. It didn't seem like anyone wanted me to leave the fun and soon the night was late. I went to my room after seeing everyone out and fell asleep once more.


	7. Banished

I woke up to shouts from downstairs, and they were getting closer. "Damn it Draco I wasn't ready," I growled as I threw off my covers. Since the house was five stories with the attic and each level was about ten feet tall, it was going to be a minute before my uncle got to my door. I grabbed my wand as I got out of bed and flung open my closet and dresser. I could only do small spells wandlessly and what I had to do was going to be on way to big of a scale. I opened my trunk and cast expansion and feather-light on it. I didn't bother getting changed from my sweats and tank top. I just charmed all my clothes and toiletries into my trunk. Then my favorite books and my school stuff. I heard Lucius and Draco just a floor below me. I quickly shrank my trunk and put it in my bag, which was lying next to it. My uncle was right outside my door when I tossed my speaker and iPod into my bag as well. Then my door shattered open. "Lyra, What's this I hear about you saving Gryffindors from a troll?" Lucius roared as he pointed his wand at me. I saw Draco in the doorway behind him being held back by my aunt. Lucius stalked toward me but I held my ground. "Of course I saved my fellow students. It's how I'm to get in the Professors' good graces," I said as I tightened my hold on my wand. Lucius backhanded me so quickly that I didn't have time to react in my half-awake state. I felt his ring catch my skin and gouging me from my right temple to the inner corner of my left eye. Growling in pain I flung a protection spell at my doorway so my aunt and cousin wouldn't get hurt by what was about to happen next. I stood tall against my uncle as he yelled, "Who the fuck said you had to get in anyone's good graces except for fucking mine huh?" He swung at me again but I was awake now. I ducked and moved away from my bed. "That's a trick question uncle. Because you told me to be the best of the best. Which means getting into the professors' graces. Now you want me just be your good little girl?" I asked circling him.

I stopped in front of the doorway so that I was in between him and the other two. Lucius laughed, "You couldn't be good even if you tried. Or have you forgotten who your parents are?" He pointed his wand at me. My eyes went wide as he said, "Crucio." Pain erupted from my body causing me to fall to the ground. Only it wasn't my body, the pain was coming from my brain. I knew I wasn't actually hurt, but I couldn't stop my body from acting like it was. "You do remember that your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange correct? And that your father could very well be the darkest wizard in the known Wizarding world?" Lucius asked when he canceled the curse. I picked up my wand, got up from the floor and brushed off my knees, casting a rooting spell as I did. "You're correct. My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange. However, my father is Rudolf Lestrange." I stood tall and looked him in the eyes before I continued. "You seem to need to be reminded that I bring the Black's passion for everything that they do and combine it with the Lestrange's cunning. I am a Pureblood Heir and refuse to take this abuse any longer!" With that, I flicked my wand and exploded my bed. The explosion threw Lucius into the wall by the doorway. I dispelled the rooting spell and turned to my uncle. "You're banned from my house and my name.You have ten minutes. Get your shit and get out," he growled as he got up and left.

Draco and Narcissa moved out of his way and looked at me. I grinned and picked up my messenger bag. "Pretty decent for a ten-minute warning, huh, Draco?" I asked walking passed them. I heard Draco chuckle as he followed me down. " I thought you were ready last night since you were dancing with everyone instead of being on guard," he replied. I could hear Narcissa's light steps follow Draco, but she didn't say a word. The three of us walked down and to the door. My uncle, well now ex-uncle, was waiting. he opened the door and pushed me out. Draco caught my arm so I wouldn't fall. "I'll escort her through the gardens, as you taught me, Father," the boy said placing my hand in his elbow. Lucius almost protested until my aunt elbowed him. As we walked I heard Draco mutter, "Dobby, take Lyra's broom to her when she gets out of sight of the Manor." We didn't speak when we got to the edge of the garden. Instead, Draco bowed deeply, deeper than he would his mother. I smiled and curtsied the best I could in my sweats. Then he walked back to his parents. Lucius had a triumphant smirk on his face. Narcissa's face was blank. Draco walked up the steps back up to his parents. When he turned around he mouthed, "Good luck." Then snow started falling. I nodded and left the Malfoy Manor for what I hoped was a few years longer than I thought.  True to Draco's order, Dobby appeared when I couldn't see the grounds anymore. The elf held out my broom with a grim expression. "What is it Dobby?" I asked as I took it from his hands. "Dobby can no longer help Mistress Lyra," he said. I patted the elf on his head. "You will be able to in the future. For now how about a parting gift?" I asked. Dobby nodded, ready for the request. "I just need you to get me to the Leaky Cauldron. Can you do that?" I wasn't trying to be demeaning. I just knew house elves could only do so much for people they aren't in service to. Dobby grabbed my hand and disapparated with me as a side along. When I could breathe again, we were outside the pub in a snowy London. I turned to thank Dobby but he was already gone. I smiled sadly and turned back to the door of the pub. I took a deep breath and went inside.

It was pretty busy for it being the Morning of Christmas Eve, but I made my way to the bar. Finding an empty bar stool on the corner, I sat down and waited. "What's a small thing like you doing here? Where's your parents?" the barkeep asked as he came over. "Azkaban, technically. My official guardian just disowned me. I have no idea where my aunt is. And my godfather isn't awake yet so I can't floo message him and ask if I what to do," I stated without flinching. To his credit, neither did he. "The Lestrange kid then? I just saw Hagrid. Maybe he can get you back to the school at least," he paused and looked at me, "You are in Hogwarts by now right?" I nodded and he smiled. "Alright then. You just sit right here and I'll find Hagrid. I'm Tom by the way." Tom called over one of his waitresses to man the bar and went off into his pub. Minutes later, he and Hagrid were standing in front of me. "Yer the student who needs ta go back?" Hagrid asked gruffly. I looked up at him and finally realized why they were staring at me concerned. I was still in my PJs and could feel blood dripping from multiple places. "Please, sir. I need to talk to the Headmaster and Severus," I pleaded softly looking around. Hagrid agreed after a few nudges from Mr. Tom. He then picked me up and walked outside. For the second time today, I was sucked into the blackness of disapparating. We apparated into Hogsmeade. Hagrid put me down and headed into the door next to us. I could see the Castle from here so I mounted my broom and flew up to it. When I got to the grounds, I ran into a barrier. Groaning, I landed in front of the gate leading to the grounds from Hogsmeade. I dug through my bag and pulled out my hoodie and jacket. Putting both on, I also cast a warming charming. I sat down in the snow and resigned myself to waiting for the groundskeeper to be done with his day. 20 minutes later I heard noise coming from the other side of the gate. I turned and saw McGonagall stomping through the snow toward me. I sprung up in relief. "Professor!" I called out. She stared in surprise before hurrying to the gate. "Ms. Lestrange what are you doing out here?" she demanded. I shifted my weight and looked away as I said, "I'm not really a Slytherin. My House is technically Hogwarts, itself, according to the Sorting Hat." The professor chuckled, "I didn't doubt you were you, Ms. Lestrange. Come. Let's get you inside and to Madame Pomfrey." She opened the gate and lead me inside.

The Head Nurse was not happy to see me, "What happened to you, child? Better yet don't tell me. Take off those clothes and change into the ones on the bed. Quickly now." As it was only the three of us, I didn't bother closing the curtain as I changed. When I was done, Madam Pomfrey did a check over me and healed the cuts that weren't superficial. She commented my use a warming charm to ward off frostbite. She then ordered me to stay wrapped up in the bed for the day. For the first time that day, I cast the time charm and saw it was already noon. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus came to the Hospital wing around three. "Lyra what were you thinking?" Sev demanded as he swooped to the chair next to me, "You could've gotten hurt or worst killed!" I sat up, saying, "I guess Draco finally got a floo message to you." Madam Pomfrey then stormed out of her office. "And this child is already hurt. She's been getting beaten regularly for at least two years. And don't even try to deny it. Narcissa may be a decent healer but she is not a professional," she snapped when I opened my mouth to protest. I instantly closed my mouth and looked down at my hands. "Lyra, tell us what's happened today," Dumbledore said. And I did. I left out anything about my plan, visions,  or Draco getting hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sev asked concerned. I shrugged, "You never broke through my walls."

I caught a glimmer of hurt in my godfather's eyes before I turned to Dumbledore. "It's safe to say that I'll be staying here for the rest of the holiday and future holidays. However I don't know where my aunt Andromeda is currently so I don't know where I'll be going during the Summer," I stated calmly. "We'll figure it out. For now, rest and focus on your studies. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is willing to allow you to leave the hospital wing and go back to the Slytherin Common rooms," McGonagall answered looking pointedly at the other woman. All the adults nodded and I was released from bed rest. I quickly changed into some regular clothes and was escorted down to the dungeons. Severus didn't speak until we got to the hidden door, "You do realize that you could always come live with me, Lyra." I looked up at him and said, "We both know that you would be banned as well if I did. And you need to be able to watch over Draco since I'm not there anymore." we both sighed and parted ways. I slumped in front of my fireplace and watched the flames. I didn't know how long I was sitting there until one of my housemates roused me for dinner. I got up and walked with them though I wasn't hungry. I gave a vague answer when they asked why I was back early. I didn't actually eat that night. I was planning. When we were reasonably allowed to leave the Great Hall, I did. But I didn't go to the Common room. I went to my new little house by the Whomping Willow. I cast Lumos and was greeted by a playful swat from the Willow then she lifted her roots for me. Right before I descended into the tunnel, I heard, "And where do you think you're going?" I turned around to see Professor Fenwick standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. "To a space I call my own. Would you like to join me, Professor?" I asked waving my hand towards the tunnel.

The Charms Professor smiled and walked ahead of me. I followed and the tunnel expanded to allow us to walk unhindered. Professor Fenwick seemed impressed when the touches lit then diminished as we passed into another's range. "Excellent use of charms, Ms. Lestrange. Most extraordinary that you would be able to keep these going," He commented. I smiled but kept quiet. We walked in silence until we got to my little house. I opened the door and smiled as I said, "Please come in. Can I make you some tea?" The dwarf nodded as he examined the room in front of him. I placed my bag on the bar and began the process of making tea. "How did you come by this, Lyra?" he questioned as he wandered over to the office area. "The Willow showed me mid-November I believe. I asked one of the Malfoys' house elves to help me clean and redecorate." I pulled out some biscuits and tarts to go with the tea as I spoke. I placed the food on plates and took them to the coffee table. My answer seemed to bother the professor but he didn't say anything. I finished the tea minutes later and we sat for our snack. "Lyra do you know where this actually is?" he asked some moments later. I thought about it for a second before replying, "I'm assuming off Hogwarts grounds since you seemed very worried. However not as worried as you would be if it wasn't in sight of the grounds. So I'm going to guess that we're sitting somewhere in Hogsmeade. And since no ones come to visit whenever the fire's lit and I'm here. I'm going to assume that we're residing in the Shrieking Shack. Oh, don't give me that look, Professor. I have classes with the third years and am the youngest on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Did you really expect me not to know about the seemingly haunted house?" Fenwick chuckled and nodded before asking me how often I come here. "I come here when I have a particularly large amount of work that I need to be done," I answered. We drank, ate, and talked until it was time for curfew.

I didn't get up when we realized this. "Professor, How much do you know about my early appearance?" I asked setting down my cup. "The normal professors only know that you're no longer considered part of the Malfoy Bloodline. But as I'm sure you know, Only Narcissa's Disown will truly impact your standing as an Heir. All though Professor Sprout and I know the full story as you are also part of our Houses." He smiled over at me, "It's one of the reasons I followed you and accepted your invitation. Lyra, if you feel safe enough here after what you've been through, I'm sure we can talk the others into allowing you to move in here." I stared in shock before recovering and smirking. "Well Thank you, Professor. However, what's your verdict on my mental health as I'm sure that was the real motive behind this chat," I guessed. Professor Fenwick looked at me for a moment before getting up and walking to the door. I quickly matched him and grabbed his coat from him. "I know you're a master manipulator and great with Legilimens. It's also no secret that you take extra courses with Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrel over the weekends and have Quidditch practice to keep track off on top of all your class work," he said pulling on his jacket. I waited patiently for the answer to my question. "Take up another lesson with me. We'll dive into the working of the human brain and see why the other therapist never diagnosed you correctly," he offered with a gleam in his eye.

"And when would I be able to fit that in, Professor?" I asked honestly confused. He simply chuckled and left with a swift, "Make sure you come to dinner for the rest of break so no one thinks you up and left again." I watched him walk out of sight and then closed the door. I stretched and looked around the room. I walked over to the kitchen counter and opened my bag. Reaching in I grabbed out my speaker, trunk, and iPod. I walked upstairs to the bedroom. Setting my trunk on the floor in front of the foot of my bed, I waved my hand and enlarged it. I placed the other items on the nightstand and turned on Impossible by Shontelle. I then turned back to the trunk. Opening the lip I saw that even though I just kinda threw the cloths into the luggage, everything was perfect. I tilted my head and then shrugged. I turned to the closet and dresser, opening everything up. I then pulled out my wand. with a flick, everything went to its proper place. Even the books flew downstairs to join the library. I laid down on the bed and pulled out my schedule. I had Quidditch Practice on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. My normal classed during the week. Legilimens with Snape Saturday Mornings when there weren't games. Animagus study with McGonagall Saturday afternoons. Dark arts and advanced DADA with Quirrel Sunday morning. The only spot I had open was Sunday afternoons. I bit my lip in thought. I could do it as long as I keep up with my homework schedule and don't slack off. Sighing, I wrote onto the piece of parchment "Psychology Professor Fenwick" in the available slot. The words glowed for a moment before settling onto the paper. "Well, I guess that settles that. Off to do homework!" I exclaimed getting up. I gathered the electronics, turned off the bedroom light, and headed back downstairs. I started more tea, set the electronics up on the coffee table, and went to work in the Library area. It was around three in the morning when I finally caved and went to bed.

I stared at Quirrel in contempt. I could see the Dark Lord coming out of the back of his courtesy of the mirror behind him. I watched them tempt Harry but I could do nothing to stop him. This was his fight and his alone. I watched as a lump appeared in his pants pocket as he lied about what he saw in the mirror. He then backed up and defied the Dark Lord's wishes. I sighed in relief. For once I woke from a vision with a smile on my face. I groaned as I sat up though. Rubbing my neck I looked around the room. It was the same as last night so I threw off my covers and got out of bed. After quickly hand making my bed I jumped in the shower. I put on some jeans and a plain black long sleeved shirt. I rummaged through my dresser and pulled out some fluffy socks since I didn't plan on leaving for the castle until around 4:45. I looked at the time and saw it was only 11. I blow dried my hair and french braided it. Walking down the stairs, I rubbed my eyes. I yawned and headed straight toward the kitchen. I put the kettle on and pulled down some cereal. I quickly made tea and ate breakfast. Then I did the dishes for breakfast and last night. After I dried them and put them away, I turned around and finally realized that someone had been in my house. Last night there hadn't been any decorating whatsoever. Today there was a tree in the corner of the living room.  Tinsel lined the fireplace and an empty stocking hung over the entrance. Mistletoe hung over the door to the Castle. On the coffee table was a note sitting next to a plate of cookies. I walked over and sat down on the couch, picking up the note. Lyra, I hope you have a Happy Christmas this year. I took the liberty of sending some decorations to lighten up your new home. Your cousin, Tonks. I chuckled and looked at the tree once again. Of course, they would know by now.  Then I spied something under the tree. Getting up, I smiled. There was a small pile of [presents](https://www.polyvore.com/first_year_christmas/set?id=233191690) sitting ready to be opened. I gently gathered them and placed them on the table next to the cookies. Before I settled down, I went and made another cup of tea.

New Cup in hand, I sat down and opened the first gift. The card said it was from Theo. I looked at the small package trying to guess what it was. "Some kind of jewelry," I decided aloud and then unwrapped it. I was now holding a velvet case that would definitely hold jewelry. I opened the top and inside was a beautiful teardrop necklace with a red stone as the centerpiece. I smiled and held it up to the light. Knowing Theo, the stone was a natural Blood Diamond. Shaking my head I sat it back in its case and set the case aside. I nibbled on a cookie as I read the next card. It was from Blaise, saying, "So your notes don't blend together and your emotions don't get you down." I opened the present to find Chocolate frogs and color changing ink. I smiled and placed them with Theo's necklace. The next was from the whole Tonks family saying, "remember that you're always loved." They got me a fidget ring that had a cheering charm woven into it. I slide it onto my right middle finger without a second thought. Placing the packing aside, I opened more sweets from Crabbe and Goyle. A few from other Heirs that were mainly ink and Every Flavor Beans. The next gift was a purple knitted sweater with an 'L' on it and mince pies. Confused I looked at the card and saw that the Twins had convinced their mother to send me something. I was even more confused but I slid the sweater over my shirt. It fit me perfectly and I smiled softly. I moved onto the next one, which was from the over-enthusiastic Dravin. I laughed at the Quidditch books and broom polish but I also understood. I got up and placed the books on my desk. Then I placed the polish with my broom kit on the elephants. I curled back up on the couch and pulled the next gift into my lap.  I tore the wrapping and saw Jack Skellington looking at me. I giggled in glee as I picked it up and looked at the back. Jack was looking to the left and had the words, "Her Jack" over his head. I knew it was Pansy because we begged our adults to buy the matching jackets for Christmas, saying that they were going to be our presents to each other. I made sure to grab a size too big for me so I could wear another jacket under it during the winter time. I slid it on over the Sweater Mrs. Weasley made me in satisfaction. I opened Draco's gift next. The gift contained a pair of stud earrings, probably from his mother to be honest. I inspected the gems closer and saw them change from green-blue to red-purple. "They're Alexandrite!" I exclaimed in awe. The earrings had to of cost a fortune, but then again the Malfoy's loved flaunting their money and would never buy something fake just to save a few pounds.

I bit my lip and placed them with the other presents. opening a chocolate frog, I picked up the last gift. The card mysteriously said, "Dragonscales of the Dragon Queen." I tilted my head at the mystery and opened the box. Inside was a silver chainmail bracelet. Looking closer I noticed bands of purple peeking through the silver. I admired the piece of jewelry and realized that the weave really did look like dragon scales. I giggled and gathered up the presents. I placed the sweets in the kitchen and took the jewelry upstairs. I did a time check and it was almost 1. I had some time and went to figure out an outfit that would bring all these gifts together. Right at 430 pm, I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and my normal boots. I slid the studs into my earlobes and the necklace around my neck. I fluffed out my hair and parted it to the right so it would hide the scar on my face. I placed my sweater and jacket back on. Pulling up my hood to protect my ears from the cold, I decided to place the bracelet on my left wrist. I stepped out of my little house and started walking towards the castle grounds through the tunnel.

I was greeted by a playful flick from the Willow 20 minutes later. I smiled and wished her a happy Christmas. I headed towards the castle with a sigh. To be honest I was only going to the feast so that I would be left alone for the rest of the time. I stood outside the Great Hall for a good five minutes debating on if I should even go in before my decision was made for me. "Oi! Lestrange! What are you all dressed up for?" a male voice blasted from the stairs behind me. "More importantly didn't you leave on the train a week ago? What are you doing here?" a matching voice questioned right after. I turned to face the voices and found the Twins walking towards me and the Great Hall. I wasn't all surprised that they were just getting to the feast. I was that they knew I left at all. They stopped in front of me. "Well?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow. I just looked up at the two boys then into the Great Hall and back. My instincts were screaming, "Danger! Say the wrong thing and you'll regret it!" I rolled my shoulders and looked down. Deciding to ignore the question of why I was at the school, I bowed slightly and said, "Please pass my gratitude to your mother for the gifts. And thank you for convincing her to send me something." They blinked at me in surprise. Before they could say anything, Professor Fenwick appeared in the doorway next to me. "Ah, so I see that you did decide to join us for dinner, Lyra," he squeaked. "Yes sir, however," I looked towards the Twins and back down at my feet, "I was wondering if I could be excused to my rooms for the night." I waited silently for an answer.

"Lyra why are you acting so meek? Did something happen at home?" Fred was the first to break the heavy silence. Professor Fenwick cleared his throat, taking the attention off me once again. "That was not our agreement. Come you can sit anywhere you'd like today. There are no Houses on this Night," he stated as he walked back into the Great Hall. I frowned but followed the Professor into the Hall.  _As I looked up from my feet, I saw wreckage and death. The Great hall was in shambles. It's tables pressed against the walls. The flags that normally hang down from the ceiling were in tatters. Even half the roof was gone. In the middle of the room were people grouped around bodies. I spotted a group of certain redheads gathered around a group of bodies. I could see from my spot, that one of the bodies also was a ginger and my heart lurched. I wanted to go and cry with them, but I noticed dust moving without something moving it. Instead of mourning with my adoptive family, I turned and followed the moving dust._

I opened my eyes to find the Twins leading me to the Gryffindor Table. I felt tears falling from the corner of my eyes as I glazed over the Weasleys that were present.  _Who was going to die before I save all of them?_  I tried to back away from the table, but couldn't because of arms wrapped around my waist. "Lyra, breath. It's okay," I heard Fred whisper in my left ear. "No one here is going to hurt you," George joined in on my other side. I shook with fear and anger towards myself. However, I sat down where they placed me, looking down at my hands. "Boys, who's this?" I heard being asked. "Percy there's no way you haven't heard of Lyra Lestrange. The prodigy Slytherin that takes three years worth of courses, extra courses with Snape, Quirrell, and McGonagall, and is on the Slytherin Quidditch Team," Ron answered. I heard the disgust in his voice and tried not to flinch. I heard Harry chuckle, "Yeah she makes Hermione seem downright sane." I did flinch at that. "What? Don't like being compared to a Gryffindor Muggle-born?" someone hissed. I started spinning my ring. "I don't care about who you compare me to. Ms. Granger is just so much brighter than I am," I muttered just loud enough for them to hear. Dinner was served then and everyone around me dug in. I sat there, not eating. After a minute or so I pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil. I looked around and started sketching the scene around me. The Twins and Percy were arguing over something. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch. The professors were mingling at the Head Table.I had some of the Hufflepuff table in my view so I sketched it as well. "Why aren't you eating?" I jumped at the question. I looked up from my drawing to see literally everyone around me staring at me and my empty plate. I felt my cheeks warm as I realized exactly why I wasn't eating. "I... Um... I," I stuttered before taking a deep breath. "I  have had it beaten into me that a Female Heir does not plate her own food. A Male Heir does," I finally answered in a soft voice. I noticed that dinner was now dessert and it was acceptable to leave the table. I stood up and bowed to the Weasleys and Harry, "Thank you, but please excuse me." I gathered my book and pencil. Then I turned and gave a short bow the Head Table. I saw three waves of dismissal. Sighing in relief, I quickly exited the Great Hall and went back to my rooms. I paused at the Willow and leaned my head against her trunk. "Why am I always like this?" I asked the empty air. I closed my eyes and breathed. Now steady, I went into the tunnel.

I opened my door and shredded my Jack jacket. I hung it up on my coat holder before pulling off my boots. I then made myself some tea. Looking through my cupboards I realized I had the stuff to make some chicken and rice. I started cooking instantly. 30 minutes later I was eating my dinner and looking over a book passage. It was about how Animagi were affected by Werewolf Curse. I tagged it for a later date. Closing the book, I realized that What's This by Danny Elfman was playing. The version I had, however, was the FallOut Boys version. I sang along as I started cleaning up the dishes and wrapping papers. It was only midnight when I went to bed and fell asleep. I woke up to someone knocking on my door to the grounds. Grumbling to myself, I pulled on my dressing robe and went downstairs. Another set of knocks could be heard as I got to the door. "Prove who you are?" I yawned not caring for the first answer. "You are the New Headmaster and probably the only head I can't break into," I heard Severus spat at the door. I unlocked the door and went to put on tea.

The door opened and the Potions Master stepped into my living room. "So this is where you've been hiding," He stated looking around. "It's 10 am. What do you want?" I asked, making myself some breakfast. "To ask what last night was all about. You first wouldn't come into the Hall without professor Fenwick coming to get you. Then you freeze and the Weasley boys took you to the Gryffindor Table without a fight," He said. I just shrugged. He growled at me. I flicked my wrist at him, wrapping him in a voice stealing charm. "Dear uncle, Godfather, Professor. This is my safe place to be. You will not bring any harm to me here do you understand?" I asked placing his cup of tea in front of him. I released the charm and stood there eating my plate of eggs and toast. "Is that why you eat freely here but not at all in the Great Hall?" He asked. I nodded. "Very well. Who else knows about this place?" he questioned looking around once more. I chuckled. "Probably ever Professor who was here when you were still a student," I replied. I caught the shocked look on Severus's face causing me to smile. "How do you know?" he asked, glaring at me. "I read books, Sev." I waved my arm towards my office. I finished my plate while he looked over the books there. "You do realize that some of these books shouldn't be in the hands of an 11 year old correct?" I heard. "Does it matter? It's not like I'm a normal 11-year-old," I said placing my dishes in the sink. I picked up my cup of tea and joined him by the bookshelves. "What do you really want, Sev?" I asked once again, leaning against the desk. "Why did you act meek last night?" The professor looked away from me. "Because I was getting over a vision," I responded. My godfather's head snapped to me, "What visions?" I smirked and tapped my temple. "Maybe you'll find out one day," I tempted him. He huffed and left on that note. I rolled my shoulders in irritation and gathered his cup, placing it in the sink as well. I quickly did the dishes. After I was done, I went to work on the assignments that I've been ignoring for the last two days.

That's how the rest of my break went. I would go to dinner at night, get pestered about why I wasn't eating, and go back home again. When I was home, I would get lost in my projects to pass the time. When school came back in session, I didn't want to move back into the Slytherin dorms. I packed my basic things and went back to my old dorm the same night the rest of the students came back. I was sitting in front of the fireplace when Pansy and Theo burst into the Common Room dragging Draco and Blaise behind them. "What does Draco mean when he says that you've been disowned and kicked out by Lucius over the Holidays?" the two shouted as soon as they saw me. I closed my book and looked up at them. Draco was shifting uncomfortably under Pansy's grip on his arm. Blaise was standing there with his arms crossed, looking at me expectedly. Pansy was distraught and Theo was concerned. I looked beyond the four of them and saw the rest of the House, including Crabbe and Goyle surrounding us in a half moon but still giving space in case a fight breaks out. I sighed and shook my head, causing my bangs to fall over my right eye. "He means exactly that Pans. I'm no longer allowed a claim of anything under the Malfoy Name," I stated calmly. "What does that mean for us?" Theo asked. I tilted my head to the left, "Nothing. I'm still an Heir no matter who disowns me until My Father himself does." They seemed to sigh in relief. "Good now Pansy, let go of Draco," Blaise said laughing. We all chuckled at her blush and she instantly released the younger Malfoy. Blaise motioned for me to sit up and I did so. He sat behind my back and threw his arm over the back of the couch. I leaned against his torso and relaxed as Theo picked up my feet and sat down under them. The rest of the House dispersed from around us. Crabbe and Goyle sat on the floor in front of the couch and pulled out their notes to study. Pansy and Draco took the chairs to the right of the couch and started a game of Wizard's chess. I opened my book backup and started reading again. I watched Theo pull out his sudoku book that I got him for Christmas and turn to the puzzle he left off on. I felt Blaise grab his book and start reading.  I smiled and settled into our norm.

"You weren't at dinner and have lost weight. You might be able to fool Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo. But not me." I looked up and realized that everyone but Blaise and I had gone to bed. I turned my gaze to my friend and waited. "Draco and Pansy already seem to know since they didn't comment on you purposely covering your eye. But the others don't," Blaise stared into my eyes trying to read my expression. I sighed and replied, "Lucius and I got into a fight over my helping save the trio from the Troll on Halloween and my being on the Quidditch team without asking him for permission. He slapped me and then disowned me because I couldn't be the Perfect Heir he and Narcissa wanted me to be. I've lost weight because I haven't been eating as often since Draco and I got into the fight over my eating habits." He stayed unmoving for a moment before nodding. "Come on. You're sleeping in my bed tonight," He said picking me up. "Excuse me?" I asked as he took us to the boys' dorm. "Pansy is staying the room too. She's sleeping in Theo's bed. We can't have Betrothed sleeping together now can we?" he questioned with a wink. I laughed as he pushed open the dorm door. Everyone was already in different stages of sleep when we came in. We both quickly changed and climbed into bed together. Blaise laid on his back and I placed my head on his shoulder curling my legs around his. We fell asleep quickly and I had the first dreamless sleep in a long time. We were woken up by the normal arguing and life went on as normal.


	8. Memories

Dravin and Blaise were waiting for me outside Quirrell's Class on Sunday. The two boys had become fast friends once they found out that neither wanted to take me away from Theo. I smiled and linked arms with them. "Hello, boys. How's your Sunday going for you?" I asked as we started to the Great Hall for their lunch. "Wondering why you're overreaching yourself. But that's normal," Blaise commented from my left. "Pretty good except for the number of threats you get for being the unofficial top of the class of three years simultaneously," Dravin chimed from my right. I laughed. "I'm sorry that I put you two through hell. But you know you don't have to do any of this," I explained. They just huffed and changed the subject. We debated over the use of the Unforgivables and what it would take for us to use them ourselves until we sat down at the Slytherin Table. Dravin broke off and sat opposite of me while Blaise led me to sit next to Theo. As I sat down, Theo placed a plate of finger sandwiches and fruits in front of me. I looked around and saw Draco and co. sitting in hearing range but far enough away for the other students to see that they weren't actually talking to us, even though they were. I shook my head and pretended to eat. Theo joined in on our debate. Then Crabbe and Goyle. After which Pansy commented causing Draco to give his answer. Soon we had all the Slytherins debating on the Unforgivables. No one was actually being serious about the debate, but before Lunch was over the entire table was split down the middle. On the side with the wall were those who would only use it if they had no other choice at all. The side next to the Ravenclaws were the ones who would use it to protect their families at all cost. I was relieved to see my small group of friends was on the side of the Ravenclaws. I, however, refused to choose a side because I already knew that I would be using them for both reasons. Then my wand vibrated in my robes. I sighed in relief and left for my new Psychology Lesson.

"Hey, you don't have class on Sunday afternoons!" Theo yelled over the other Slytherins. I smiled and waved at him as I slipped out the Grand Hall. I walked up to the Charms Classroom in silence. The rest of the students were either outside enjoying the snowy day or tucked away in the Library getting ready for exams. I knocked on the door and heard a squeaked, "Come in." I opened the door narrowly and slipped in before closing it again. "I see you're still trying to sneak around as if you're doing something you shouldn't be doing," Professor Fenwick stated from his tower of books. I shrugged saying, "I'm not used to being able to do whatever I want yet. I've had to sneak around my entire life." The dwarf looked up at me curiously, "Even when you were the Tonks household?" I looked down and didn't answer. I heard him make a soft noise and then thump down off his tower. "Today we're going to learn the basics of the mind. Are you ready?" he asked walking up to me. "Yes sir," I said eager to move onto something I didn't know anything about. "Good.  Follow me." The professor led me from the Charms Classroom to his office on the second floor. Once there he put a silencing charm on the door and window. I grabbed my wand from my robes and held it tightly at my side. "Lyra don't be alarmed. I simply don't want you to get distracted by the outside world today," he said softly as he walked over to his desk. I relaxed some but didn't release my grip on my wand. He started pulling books from inside his desk and waved his hand for me to come closer. I did so wearily. "These books will be your new textbooks for now. Now turn to chapter one," Professor Fenwick started teaching the class and I settled into a new routine.

Theo, Blaise, and Dravin were waiting for me at the Great Hall for dinner. None of the boys looked happy at my disappearance. I looked down and stopped in front of them waiting for the lecture. "We'll deal with this later. Let's go eat," Dravin stated before they walked into the hall. I grumbled under my breath and stayed where I was for a second. "Why do you let them control you?" Hermione asked as she walked up behind me. I didn't look back at her. After a moment of thought, I answered, "Because I'm not completely disowned by the Pureblood society yet. Then again, I'll never truly free of them anyway." I walked to where my friends sat without waiting for her answer. "What did the Mudblood want?" Blaise asked as I got to them. I slapped him without thought. "On second thought, I don't feel like pretending I'm hungry," I growled as I turned and stalked away. I heard some vague threats coming from Dravin but I didn't listen. I stomped all the way to the Whomping Willow, through the Tunnel, and into the Shrieking Shack. Once in the living room, I turned on my speaker and took out my earphones. Connecting my iPod, I blared IDFC by Blackbear.  Singing along, I made myself a dinner of sandwiches and fruit. After I ate and got my things ready for Monday morning, I curled up on my couch with a book. I read and read until I fell asleep to Paper Crown by Alec Benjamin.

I woke up the next morning with a stiffness in my lower back and neck. Groaning, I got up and showered. After breakfast, I grabbed my things and plugged my earphones back into my iPod. I place both earphones in my ears as I walked down the tunnel. I turned on Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. I sang under my breath for the next couple of songs as I made my way down to Potions. However, that meant passing the Slytherin Dorm. As I walked passed, the door opened and the group came walking out. "Lyra Lestrange. Where in Merlin's Beard did you go last night?" Draco called out to me. I paused and looked at them. "Somewhere I didn't have to worry about being myself," I stated monotoned. "Lyra you know you aren't judged here," Pansy said coming towards me. I looked from her to Dravin, Theo, and Blaise. "Are you sure about that Pans?" I asked. I felt my throat start to close under the tears and unhappiness I've been holding back since Christmas Eve. I turned away from them so they wouldn't see that I was about to break down. Taking a deep breath, I said, "I'll be back in the common room before curfew from now on. I promise." I continued to Potions.

For the next two months, I stayed in my own world. I did my work and went to classes with my music in my ears to keep me from breaking down. The boys didn't have a chance to lecture or apologize. I took orders during Quidditch but didn't speak unless asked a direct question. Draco dragged me out to catch the Golden Trio in doing something. I didn't care enough to try and understand his obsession with the Gryffindors so I just went with him to shut him up. I trailed behind him in no hurry to get to wherever he was taking me. When we got to Hagrid's Hut, I noticed that they were indeed out of bed after hours. And Hagrid had a baby dragon on the table in front of them. "This isn't good," I muttered to Draco as I ducked out of the window so he could see. Suddenly he was bolting to the Castle. I got up and ran after him. He kept going until he got to McGonagall's Office. I figured out what he was doing and I tackled him, casting a cushioning charm on us. "What do you think you're doing Lestrange?" he growled from under me. "Saving your butt Malfoy," I answered a rough whisper, pinning him down. "Think Draco. If you wake up the Professor after hours and lead her to the Gryffindors, she's going to wonder how we knew they were out of bed in the first place. We'll get punished as well. And we both know what will happen to you now that you can't hide behind my failures," I stated. "You're right. You are nothing to the Malfoys now. So get off," He said pushing me off him. Hitting the stone at full force, I was too dazed to completely get away when he knocked on the door. I was just able to stand up and accept my fate as McGonagall opened the door to see two Slytherin first years standing there after 9 pm.

"What's the meaning of this?" she demanded, wrapping her dressing robe around her tighter. Draco quickly explained and offered to show her to the Trio. She looked over Draco's head and at me leaning against the wall holding my head. "You'll be staying in my office, Ms. Lestrange. You seem to be a bit ill," she stated with a flash of a smile. She was waiting. Great. I nodded and just slide down the wall to the floor. I was only flung to the wall by Draco, but my ribs had been taking beatings during Quidditch practice and games.  The professor and fellow Slytherin left to caught the Gryffindors. I closed my eyes and let some tears of both pain and emotion slide down my face as I waited. Less than a half hour later I had detention with the other four. Draco tried to fight it, acting like his dad, but I simply gave him an 'I told you so' smirk. As the others were dismissed back to bed, McGonagall asked me to stay behind once again.

"Yes Professor?" I asked as politely as possible. "I understand that you've found the way to the Shrieking Shack and have renovated it to suit your needs," she stated, staring at me. I nodded slowly. "And you feel safe there correct?" she kept going. "Yes, ma'am. The only way to it from the grounds is under a very overprotective tree. And no one from the village ever comes near it," I explained shifting my weight. "Have you considered moving into it for your time here at the school?" she asked. I stared at her in shock before saying, "Every day." McGonagall smiled and nodded, "Very well. We'll need to redo the Fidelius Charm on it, but I'm sure the other House Heads and Professor Dumbledore would be okay with you moving in there."I stared at the Deputy Headmistress in shock. "You mean, I could actually live in my small house? Without anyone hovering over me to be the Heir I'm supposed to be?" I asked cautiously. She gave me a questioning look but nodded all the same. "Here at Hogwarts, we strive to make our students feel as safe as possible, but we are only a school," she explained. I nodded and started smiling like an idiot. "When, Professor?" I asked excitedly. She smiled and dismissed me with a, "We'll speak in full in the Morning." I bowed and went down to the Slytherin common room with a smile on my face.

Draco was pouting on my couch when I entered the Common Room. "Come off it, Draco. We got them in trouble, which is what you wanted," I said plopping down next to him. Pansy came out of the dorms, probably looking for me, and said, "Got who in trouble?" "Probably Potter and Co. Since that's all he talks about when he isn't pissed off about Lyra having better grades than him," I heard Blaise say from the hall coming our way. Draco stood up and took resident in his normal chair next to the couch. Pansy sat across from him and they continued their game of chess without thought. "Of course it was those Gryffindors. I just didn't expect to get punished too," Draco grumbled. Blaise sat next to me on the couch and pulled me into his chest. "The smaller Malfoy thought he was big and bad enough for McGonagall not to punish us for being out of bed as well," I chuckled lying my head on Blaise's shoulder. "Us?" Theo questioned, coming out of the dorms followed by Dravin, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Yes, us. I dragged Lyra with me. She's the golden girl among the Professors. I thought she'd bail me out. Instead, she tackled me to the ground in front McGonagall's Office and yelled at me," Draco explained as he moved his knight to take Pansy's rook. "Please tell me that you only got detention," Dravin begged as he leaned against the back of the couch. Theo took his spot at my feet and pulled me into his lap from Blaise's arms. I squealed at the sudden movement but settled into his arms without a problem. "Remember she's my betrothed please, Blaise," He commented as Blaise start protesting. I rolled my eyes at the comment but it changed the subject. I don't know when but I fell asleep in Theo's  lap that night.

The next morning I was dragged to Breakfast when all I wanted to sleep through the first few classes. Yawning, I sat leaning against Theo half asleep. He and Dravin coaxed some food down my throat. I sneezed then and Blaise leaned over the table. Feeling my forehead his face fell into shock. "Guys Lyra's sick," he said in utter surprise. "No way. She never gets sick," I heard Goyle say getting closer. I felt Blaise take his hand from my head only to be replaced by a slightly cooler one. I leaned into the hand thankful for the coldness. I didn't realize until then that I was burning up. I took off my robes and rolled up my sleeves, all without moving my head from the hand. "Yeah she's burning up," Draco said softly, pulling his hand away. I coughed into my elbow and groaned, "Guys I don't have time to be sick." Theo batted the top of my head saying, "You were the one who wanted to sleep through the first couple of classes today." I laughed then coughed again. "Yeah, I want to. But who here thinks that I'd actually do it" I asked once my fit was over. No one answered. "Exactly," I said triumphantly. I then saw Severus coming down the table to us. "Come, Lyra. It's time for your meeting with the Headmaster and House Heads," he stated not stopping. I rolled my eyes and got up following. "You're going to tell us about this later right?" I heard Pansy yell after me. I raise a thumbs up to her as I coughed again. The walk up to Dumbledore's office was silent except for my coughing. We stopped in front of the Gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's Office, but before he could say the password it moved to the side. "The Headmaster has no need for passwords," it said at Severus's confused face. I blushed and bowed to the Gargoyle. We walked up the spiral staircase. I knocked on the door and heard an "Enter." The potions master opened the door and entered first.

I followed and closed the door behind me. In front of me were Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk. Professor McGonagall standing to his right behind his desk as well. Professors Sprout and Fenwick were sitting in the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. Severus was leaning against the fireplace in classic Slytherin style. I was surprised to see Madam Pomfrey in the office as well. I stifled a cough and leaned against the door. I saw the Head Nurse glare at me but ignored it. "I would like permission to move into the Shrieking Shack for the remainder of my years at Hogwarts," I stated confidently staring at Dumbledore. "And why is that?" Professor Snape asked. I looked at him out the corner of my eye. He was indeed using his 'I'm the teacher and you are the student. Why are you going against me?' voice but he was facing the fire. Not me. I took a breath and explained, "I don't feel safe among my fellow students. I've received multiple threats since the beginning of the year because I'm getting special treatment since I'm learning three years worth of magic in one. Many believe that I'll be starting in fourth year next year instead of second. And it's gotten worse since word has leaked that I've been banished from the Malfoys and the reason behind it." I saw my godfather sag slightly under my words. I turned my eyes back to the other Professors. Professor Fenwick spoke up then.

"I believe it will be good for her to be away from the students at night. Her work will become better as there won't be any distractions from the other Heirs for her to follow traditions," he spoke calmly. The Professors flinched at the word 'Heirs'. I raised my eyebrow in question but kept my mouth shut. I coughed softly into my elbow as Professor Sprout added, "And she'll feel safe. Something she obviously hasn't felt in the school itself. And we all know Professor McGonagall's opinion since she set this up." They turned to Madam Pomfrey for her answer. The Head Nurse looked me over. "You're sick with a cold and your body is under a lot of stress. Can you rest peacefully in the shrieking shack better than you do in the Slytherin Dorms?" she asked demandingly. I nodded through my coughing fit. "Very well. I say we allow it," Madam Pomfrey confirmed. Dumbledore and Severus were the last to say yes. "Only if she has someone other than her as the Secret Keeper. A student," Severus compromised. Dumbledore nodded his agreement, "Lyra is there anyone among the students you trust enough to keep this for you?" "Blaise Zabini," came out of my mouth before I could even think. Severus turned and faced me for the first time during this whole exchange. "Not Theo or Dravin? Why?" he demanded. I stood up straight and pointed at the door. "Because out of the entire group that calls themselves my friends, Blaise was the only one to realize that I didn't eat much over the Holidays nor since coming back. He was the only one to realize that I had a cut on my face from when Lucius and I got into it on Christmas Eve.and Blaise is going to be the one waiting for me at the bottom of this staircase to make sure that I'm okay," I defended my answer as anger snuck into my voice. But that was what they wanted. I was overrun with six minds pushing on my walls around my mind. I growled and slammed more down without letting up any of the others. "You want to see a memory? Here's a Memory for you!" I shouted as I drew a single memory out of my walls, sucking all of us in.

 _I watched as nine years old me played with a couple of leafs as Aunt Andromeda talked to Aunt and Uncle Malfoy. The professors and Madam Pomfrey stood behind me as I tucked my hands into my pockets. "Lyra what have I told you about playing with leaves?" Aunt Andromeda barked at younger me. I watched the leafs drop from their suspended state back to the ground as young me bowed her head and walked back to her aunt's side. "I've taught her everything she needs to know about Muggles and being kind. Though I'm sure you'll just over right it with the Pureblood way of life," she said to her sister. Narcissa looked down her nose at the young witch. "Did you teach her proper manners and edict?" Lucius asked with even looking at me. Andromeda scoffed, "I may have married a Muggle and raise my own daughter outside of the Pureblood way, but I know what this child needs to learn to at least survive in your lifestyle. Be warned though, she's just like her mother." The Malfoys huffed and nodded. Lucius grabbed me by my neck and disapparated to the Manor._ We followed of course but I did something that surprised even Severus. I layered memories on top of each other. Throughout my first few months of staying at the Malfoys, I placed my memories from the Tonks household over it. The shouting, the hitting, the nights without food so I wouldn't gain too much weight. The constant Legilimens. I allowed the Professors and Head Nurse to see exactly why I came to Hogwarts on Christmas Eve instead of going to my Aunt Andromeda's home. Then I pushed all of them out of my mind and slammed every wall I had down.

Everyone either sagged into their chair or against the closest wall to them. I was still standing up straight and coughed into my elbow before placing my hands into my pockets. "Are we satisfied now? Do we understand why I am who I am?" I asked with my head held high. They remained silent until Severus said, "She showed those on purpose. We didn't break her walls." I clapped sarcastically, feeling very vindictive, "Congrats. You sounded like a real professor." "That's quite enough, Ms. Lestrange," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Zabini can be your Secret Keeper. You'll be able to move in at the end of March. You have until then to show him the space. You're dismissed." I bowed and took my leave. I was glad to see Blaise leaning against the wall opposite of the staircase. I ran into his arms and buried my face in his chest. "Woah there, Ly. What's wrong?" he asked rubbing my back. I pulled back to sneeze and cough. "They are allowing me to move into my space but only if you'll be my Secret Keeper," I explained. "Which means I have to show you the place and we both have to be there during the spell. Are you okay with that?" I asked, looking at him through my bangs. Blaise chuckled and moved my bangs out of my face. "I, the horrid Blaise, get to see the Queen Lyra's inner sanctum and get to keep it a secret from the others? I would be stupid to say no," he stated as he kissed my forehead. I smiled and hugged him. "Come on. It's actually Saturday and I have a feeling that you don't have class today," Blaise said leading me down the halls towards the Slytherin dorms. I stopped us at the entry hall and looked out the door to the rain. "Actually do you mind if I show you today? I don't have the energy to deal with Theo," I said looking longingly at the Willow. Blaise instantly changed our direction and we went out into the rain. I cast a drying and a warming charms over the both of us as we strolled towards the Willow. I smiled and called out to her as we approached, "My dear Guardian. Please allow me to introduce my friend and Secret Keeper, Blaise Zabini. He will be allowed to enter the House whenever I am inside." Blaise bowed as much as he could without taking his arm from around my waist. The Willow gave its version of a bow and I led the way Blaise to the tunnel. He stared in awe at me as we kept walking.

When we reached the end of the tunnel, I just pushed the door open without thinking. "You don't lock the door?" Blaise asked concerned as he walked in. I smiled as I watched Blaise instinctually slid off his shoes under the coat rack before continuing to the couch. "I'm sorry. Did you miss the giant tree that moves on its own that I had to introduce you to?" I asked, closing the door. Blaise laughed and plopped on the couch. "That's true enough. What about the teachers?" he questioned, laying out like he does in the Slytherin Common room. I kicked off my shoes and sat next to him. "They tend to knock. No one's just barged into the Shack yet," I said thoughtfully. Blaise sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees, "Lyra you know what this is going to do to Theo when he realizes that you chose me over him again right?" I sighed understanding that we won't have a light conversation until this is over. "Theo will soon not be able to talk to me. None of them will. Which is why I chose to request to move out here. Your mother doesn't care about the Pureblood Social Circle much unless it's to either wed you or finding herself a new husband. And you notice when I'm in need. So I chose you out of no one actually getting hurt from it," I explained looking at the ceiling. "Do you really think Narcissa is going to disown you?" he whispered. I nodded. I heard Blaise mutter under his breath before getting up. "Where's the tea in this place?" he growled, stalking to the Kitchen. I waved my hand toward the general area. Hearing the kettle being filled and the stove starting, I settled back into my seat on the couch. "Teapot should be on the counter. There is an assortment of tea in the cabinet above the stove and milk in the fridge. Sugar should be on the bar," I stated staring into the fire. I heard a chuckle then silence apart from tea being made. A few minutes later, Blaise came back with a trey. On it was my teapot, two cups and saucers, lemons, milk, sugar, and a plate of finger sandwiches. He made quick work of making our cups and handing me mine. I took it and had a sip. We sat there just looking at the fire. Blaise placed his cup down on the saucer and sighed. "How long, Lyra?" He asked not looking at me. I placed mine down and clasped my hands. "The end of March. Mid-April if we're lucky," I said matter of factly. "No. How long until you can come back?" he asked. I heard worry and concern in his voice so I softened my own, "At the end of fourth year is the earliest I believe." Blaise looked at me out the corner of his eye. "The latest?" he asked cautiously. I stood up and gathered the tea and took it to the kitchen without answering. Blaise understood the answer and came to help me with the dishes. We then spent the day reading and playing chess.

"You keep this place like the Malfoy's do. Spotless. But there's a certain lived-in feel here. It suits you," Blaise commented as we got ready to go back to the Common room. I smiled and opened the door. He stepped out and I followed. We walked back to the Castle in silence. None of the teachers questioned us coming in from the rain. They just directed us to dinner. I steeled myself for the lecture that was going to happen, but when we got to our spot there was none. Everyone looked anywhere but at me. "Guys, what happened?" I asked confused. Severus came down from the Head Table and dropped a stack of letters on the table next to me.  I stared at the stack in fear. "No, I was supposed to have another month," I whispered holding back tears that were pricking my eyes.


	9. Disowned

Blaise squeezed my shoulder before going to sit next to Pansy. I stood straighter and composed myself as I realized that the other Houses were starting to look over at the Slytherin table. The squeeze was a reminder of where I was. We weren't hiding in the Common room or at the Shack. We were in front of the entire school having this confrontation and that's exactly where my Aunt and Uncle want me to be when I lose it. Taking a deep breath, I picked up the first letter and opened it.

_ Lyra Lestrange, _

_ You are hereby disowned by both of the Honorable Houses of Malfoy and Black. You have 24 hours to retrieve your belongings from the Manor. You will not socialize with Draco Malfoy or the other Heirs for you are no longer one. _

_ Remember 24 hours, _

_ Narcissa Malfoy _

I chuckled at the letter and opened the rest. I wasn't surprised that they all read the same with a few minor word changes. All told me that I was no longer in the Pureblood community and to stay away from their children. Theo's dad stated that I was no longer engaged to his son, rather Daphne Greengrass was his betrothed now. My eyes scanned for said Greengrass as I informed the table. Whispers sprung up instantly as I found her a quarter way down with a smug smile on her face. I went back to reading the letters. After getting through 26 letters, I realized that the last one was from Severus Snape himself. I couldn't tell if it was just a formality since he was also Draco's Godfather or not. Sighing I placed the letters in my bag and raised my eyes to the Student body. "I am disowned by a single part of my family but not the Pureblood community nor being an Heir," I stated projecting my voice. I noticed that even the Gryffindors were wondering what was going on so I figured I'd help them out. Draco slammed his fist on the table and stood up, shouting, "How dare you say that? My Mother and Father have both disowned you from everything that you know!" I turned towards him and smirked. "Oh, the little Dragon is trying so hard to be like his father. Don't forget Malfoy that I am a Lestrange. And The Heir to the Lestrange Family. Also, your mother isn't the Heir to the Black Family. That Particular person is in the same place as my parents. So no I am not disowned from everything I know. In fact, all they did was ground you because you can't beat a Muggleborn in the classroom," I paused and let that sink in for everyone. I knew it hit when both his and Theo's eyes went wide. I turned and faced Severus. "Did you at least inform the other Professors about this development?" I asked. He nodded with his head turned away from me. "Good. Then I'll be leaving now," I said walking towards the door. "Like hell, you're leaving," five voices rang out. I turned to see Blaise, Theo, Greg, Vic, and Dravin standing as if they were going to run after me. I scanned the hall and noticed that the Twins, Hermione, Hannah Abbott, and Harry were also standing. Surprised I faced the Hall once more. Pansy, still seated, spoke for the first time since this started, "She's coming back. She's just going to get her stuff from the Manor ." Everyone calmed down at her words.  Draco sat back down, saying, "It doesn't matter anyway. She's nothing but a commoner now." I smirked as a few growls came from the others. "Poor Draco. Even you can't do this," I stated. He looked at me with pain filled eyes. My heart broke a bit more as I did what I had to do. "Kreacher!" I shouted. A loud pop caused a few of the students to flinch. The Black's family House Elf apparated in front of me and bowed low. "Mistress Lyra, How may Kreacher be of service?" the aging elf asked. I gave the Slytherin Table a once over before getting down to business. "My uncle seems to think that he has the power to take away my blood status. Please take me to my Aunt Narcissa so that I can set him straight," I commanded. Kreacher latched on to my robes and everything became black.

Light reentered my pupils as we apparated into the Drawing Room at Malfoy Manor. "How dare you come back here!" a male voice screamed. I ducked as a spell flew over my head, hitting the wall behind me. In front of me was Lucius. He was standing behind his desk with his wand at the ready. Kreacher stood protectively next to me. I scanned the room and saw Narcissa sitting in a chair by the fire. It seemed that I had interrupted her reading time. I quickly turned my duck into a bow in her direction. Lucius seemed to take this as a sign of weakness and fired another spell at me. My aunt waved her hand at me in approval in enough time for me to counterspell. Standing up straight, I dusted off my robes, "I see that you're still just as quick to attack first and evaluate later, Uncle. I'm here because I was told that I had 24 hours to completely clear out everything that was mine from the Manor. Something that I would like to do as soon as possible." He didn't lower his wand. "Lyra, dear, you are forgetting to do something," my aunt commented from her chair. I turned to her as I disarmed Lucius. "No, I'm not, Ma'am," I replied, "Though, Uncle, you did a wonderful job. Threatened all of your little minions to try and take away my status." I pulled the letters out of my bag and threw them at Narcissa's feet. She leaned down and picked them up. As she started to read through them, I turned back to my uncle. He was now a mere foot from me. His eyes were on fire and he had his wand back in his hand. "How dare you," he growled. I raised my chin with a smirk, "How dare I? How dare you? You really need to relearn your place in my Blood Line. Your wife certainly hasn't." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Narcissa stand up from her chair at my blunt challenge. Lucius barked a laugh, "You are disowned and disinherited. You are nothing." I smiled, keeping an eye on my Aunt. "That's where you're wrong dear." Both Lucius and I turned to Narcissa when she spoke. "Dear, you seem to forget that I'm not the Heir to the Black Family. Therefore I cannot disown her from that family tree. As for Lyra no longer being an Heir is also wrong. No one but Randolph Lestrange can take that title from her. You've really messed up now," Narcissa explained, "However I won't allow the complete breach of protocol that this entire encounter has been." I started backing away from both adults. Lucius simply used physical pain as torture. Narcissa reveled in breaking someone completely and rebuilding them exactly how she wants them. I felt Kreacher grab my sleeve. "The Attic," I whispered. We disapparated and apparated into my old room. I pulled out my wand and opened my bag. I quickly shrank and summoned everything that was left of mine into my bag. I then ran from the attic to Draco's room. I gathered the gifts and pictures that had me in them from around his room. I went to his desk and grabbed the small silver dragon that Blaise had gotten him for his eleventh birthday. I casted a few quick spells and everything that was me went into the dragon. I scribbled on a small slip of parchment, "Just Call My Name And I'll Be There." I place the dragon and parchment back where they were on his desk. "Kreacher, Pansy Parkinson room at her home," I whispered. Black engulfed me again.

Pansy's room looked like a Princess's room. Pink and Purple everywhere. Rolling my eyes at her mother's attempts to make Pans her perfect little daughter, I more carefully combed through all of my friend's things. I replaced pictures that had me in them with ones that didn't. I gathered gifts from years past and memories. When I was done, I looked around for the perfect thing. Kreacher handed me a Rose from her nightstand. Smiling my thanks. I casted my spells and everything that was me went to the Rose. I also included a preservation spell so it would never wilt. I placed it back on her nightstand with a note that said, "My Love Is Fairer Than Any." We did this with the rest of the group. I left my promise ring at Theo's hanging from a picture of the group that no longer had me with his note saying, "Tell Me That You Love Me." Blaise's was a Book of Poems with a note that said, "Commit this to Memory." Vince was left with a note that said "The Best People Are Often Overlooked," laying under his playing cards. Greg had a watch laid out on his dresser, his note saying, "To Be On Time Is To Be Sublime." Kreacher left me in the Shack after everything was done and I dismissed him. I collapsed on the couch and didn't move for a while. Finally, my feelings overwhelmed me and I started crying. It was early on Sunday morning when I was able to compose myself again. I got up from the couch and emptied my bag of the things I gathered from the Manor. I flicked my wand and sent them to their rightful spots in the house. I went upstairs and showered. After changing into some jeans, a plain forest green t-shirt, and my Quidditch Team jacket, I went a made a bowl of cereal. I quickly ate, grabbed my broom, and went back to the Castle. 5 am Quidditch practiced sucked when going without sleep, but I was really not looking forward to this. I was the first to arrive at the pitch so I went ahead and started stretching. 

Slowly the rest of the team trickled onto the pitch. No one looked at or talked to me.  I was French braiding my hair when Marcus entered the pitch. "Lestrange, What are you doing here?" he shouted once he saw me. I finished my hair as I answered him, "Getting ready for Practice, Flint." I noticed Dravin and Adrian standing up from their spots a few feet behind Marcus. Marcus got about an inch from me before stating, "The bloody hell you are. You don't have priority anymore, Lestrange." I didn't move away. I was tired of everyone telling me I was or wasn't. "And do you have someone who can outmaneuver Wood's Keeping Skills just hanging out in the wings, Flint?" I asked as Dravin and Adrian came up to flank him. Marcus growled but Dravin spoke before he could answer, "It's too late in the year to find someone to take her spot. And you know it, Marcus. Kick her off after the House Cup is ours." I felt cold tendrils start to tighten around my chest as I listened to their debate. They eventually agreed on me leaving the team after the season was done. We then practiced and I lost myself in the drills. At 6:45, I left the Pitch without stopping into the locker room. I just went straight to the DADA classroom to have my extra lessons with Quirrell. He was waiting with a box on his desk. I closed the classroom door and it locked behind me. I went into Survival mode. I knew I could easily escape through the windows, especially since I had my broom with me. But I didn't know what was under the box. I carefully sat my broom and bag on the desk closest to me. Pulling out my wand, I slowly approached Quirrel and the box. "Sir," I commented from about five feet away. "Miss Lestrange, What I have here is nothing you have to worry about. I simply need to see if you have a weakness," the Professor stated before opening the box. Instantly my Mother was sitting on the desk. I froze in place and watched her carefully. My mind raced miles a second as I tried to figure out what this was and how to defeat it. As my Mother stood up and started walking towards me it clicked. "Riddikulus!" I shouted while waving my wand at the Boggart. My mother transformed into a deflating balloon. I chuckled and sent it back towards the box. I quickly closed it and sealed the box closed. I turned towards Quirrel to see him smiling. "Again," he said and we started all over again until the Boggart was expelled.

I was a nervous wreck by the time I left the classroom.  Not only did Quirrell have three other Boggarts hidden around the room. He decided to test my multitasking skills and dueled me during the last two. I constantly scanned the corridors for my mother and other attackers. I entered the Great Hall self-conscious and jumpy. I sat at the end of the Slytherin table furthest from the door so that my back was to the wall. I stayed in my spot picking at what little I had placed on my plate for the next two hours. I scanned the Hall three to four times a minute. I noticed that the trio talking amongst themselves at the Gryffindor Table. Pansy, Blaise, and Dravin were sitting at the middle of the table for about an hour before leaving again. Theo had Daphne glue to his side, much to his dislike. Draco, Greg, and Vince were nowhere to be seen. I as swiftly as I had come when it was time for me to go to Professor Fenwick's extra lesson. I carefully knocked on the door and waited to be allowed to enter. "Come in," drifted a squeak from the closed door. I slipped into the Charms Room and locked the door behind myself. "Unlock the door, Miss Lestrange. You are not the only student who comes here on Sundays," Professor Fenwick stated from his pile of books. I studied him for a moment before unlocking the door. I kept it closed however so that I knew when someone entered the room. I walked to the opposite wall and sat with my back to it. I pulled out my second-year Charms homework and delved into it. "So why don't you have your earbuds in today?" a voice asked right next to my ear. I jumped and slashed out with my arm, cause many of the desks to explode. Professor Fenwick was standing next to the desk I was sitting in just a moment ago with a strange look on his face. I was obvious that it was he that asked me the question. Calming my heart I answered, "Music is my form of escape. After last night and this morning, I need to be able at the slightest movement." I straightened my jacket and let my hair loose so that it would block my face from the Professor. "And reacting is to explode half the classroom?" he asked. I ran my fingers through my hair, "I'm only eleven. I don't know how to fully control my magic." "Now that's just some line you're trying to feed the other professors to keep them from punishing you for having spells way higher than you should mastered," Professor Fenwick spat, walking towards me. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and saw he was right in front of me. "What do you know about Psychology, Lyra?" he asked seriously. "It's the Muggle study of the inner workings of the mind. It is used to study behavior, personality. It's how many doctors diagnosed mental illnesses," I answered without a second thought. He nodded and pressed on, "How do you know about this?" I looked away and stated, "I read about it."  "But you're only an eleven-year-old child. You shouldn't be reading things about this." I heard the triumphant smile in his voice. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. "I'm not going to open up to you," I growled. The Charms Professor raised his hands in surrender and chuckled, "That wasn't my intention, child. Simply to teach you how to use Psychology in both everyday life and on the battlefield,"

I left the Charms Classroom with a new stack of books and another assignment. I walked into the Great Hall still on edge but my nose buried into one of the psychology books. I took up the same seat I had during lunch and put away my book. I leaned against the wall and studied the student body. The Slytherins were giving me a wide berth, but the rest of the school was acting as if nothing had happened yesterday. Professor McGonagall started dinner and food appeared on the tables. Instead of eating, I watched my House. Theo was still not sitting with the group. Instead, he had chosen to sit at the opposite end of the table. Both Greengrass girls were sitting with him along with a few of their friends. Daphne seemed to be trying to engage Theo into the conversation, but he was ignoring her. I shook my head at his rudeness. I turned my gaze back to the main group. Pansy had her head laid against Blaise's shoulder. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. Someone had caused her to cry recently. Blaise held Pansy close and slowly fed her. He seemed to be fine other than being a tad pale. Vince and Greg were flanking Draco. The three of them looked as if everything was the same. I couldn't find Dravin until I found the Quidditch Team. He was seating between Adrian and Flint, sporting a black eye. The team was laughing and goofing around, but Dravin was quiet. I had to fight the urge to get up and go see what was wrong. Then Dravin looked up and caught my eyes. He shook his head just so slightly and went back to listening to the Team. I felt tears from the last two day swell up, so I left the Great Hall without eating and went to the Slytherin Common room. I stood in front of my normal fireplace and watched the flames as the tears flowed down my cheeks. When I finally found my voice through the tears, I started singing Hanging Tree. As I sang the last note, I heard the door open. I fell silent as the rest of the House filed into the Common Room. "What you doing there, Lestrange? That area is reserved for Heirs only," Draco sneered from behind me. I didn't answer him. I just kept staring into the fire. "Didn't you hear him, commoner?" Flint snapped farther back. I closed my eyes as white heat started forming behind my heart. I heard other calls and commands being made from behind me, but I ignored them all. Until I heard a faint, "Lyra, please sing for me." 

Pansy's voice was hoarse and full of tears. I didn't even hesitate. I started singing Escape by Megan Nichole. I heard the whole Common Room become silent again due to my voice. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to face who was behind me. Blaise towered over me with a soft smile. His eyes darted down towards his chest and I found Pansy standing there as well. Her eyes were filled with tears so I pulled her into my chest and held her as I sang. She started crying when her head landed on my shoulder. I kept singing and rubbed her back. After the third or fourth song, she knees started getting weak so I lowered us to the ground and propped myself up against the wall next to the fireplace. Pansy curled up on my lap. I ended on Red is the Rose as she cried herself to sleep. After I made sure she was soundly asleep, I looked up to the rest of the Slytherin House with pure murder in my eyes and my wand pointed up at Draco. "I swear to Merlan if any of you speak of this to anyone outside of this room. I don't care if it's a friend in another house or your family. If you speak of this, you will deal with the wrath of an Heir," I growled. There was movement out the side of my eye, so I turned towards it without waking my friend. I saw Blaise standing to my left with his wand pointed towards the rest of the House as well. "You'll have to deal with two Heirs," he stated. I stared up at him in awe until I heard, "Three," come from my right. I looked and my jaw dropped in disbelief. Theo was standing in the same position. Dravin came and stood in front of me with his back towards me, "Four." Slowly my group of friends except Draco were standing around Pansy and I threatening the entire Slytherin House into silence about Pansy's breakdown. "How dare you go against the Malfoy's?" Draco screamed from his spot behind the couch. "Easily," Theo started. "Lyra does nothing but protect her friends," Blaise continues. "She believes in us when no one else does," stated Greg. "She explains things we don't understand until we do," Vince defended. "Lyra Lestrange is braver than the stupidest Gryffindor. Smarter than the bookworm Ravenclaws. Kinder than the sweetest Hufflepuff. Lyra is more cunning than any of Slytherins. She is the Queen of Heirs whether you admit it or not, you know it's true," Dravin declared. 

I shifted under Pansy's weight and picked her up. Blaise and Theo steaded me as I stood with her in my arms. "Draco, please realize that your father is leading you down a very dangerous road. One of despair and pain. Come back to us so that we can protect each other. So we can protect our friends," I said before heading towards the dorms. Opening the door with a wave of my hand, I laid Pansy on her bed and covered her up. I didn't bother with closing the door since someone was going to come check on us in a few minutes. Instead, I sat on the floor and leaned against the side of Pansy's bed. Everyone filtered into their dorms about a half hour after the confrontation. No one came to bother me for quite some time after that. I laid my head on Pansy's mattress and closed my eyes. That's how Draco found me well after everyone else was asleep. "Lyra? You awake?" he whispered from the doorway. I didn't move or open my eyes as I answered, "Do you really think the door would be open if I wasn't?" Draco chuckled and came into the room. I closed my eyes again as he sat on my bed. "What do you want?" I asked uninterestedly. "We have to get a plan for detention," he answered. I looked at him and growled, "That's over a month away, Malfoy. And everyone knows how I feel about your obsession with the Lions. It isn't healthy for a Prince of Slytherin. People will start to talk." Draco laughed. "Oh, Lyra. The entire school will think I'm gay for Potter before we graduate. Hells, I'll be surprised the teachers don't already have a poll going between him getting with me or Granger," Draco stated with a smile on his face. I shook my head and felt Pansy's hand reach out in her sleep. I became still as she then rolled over and fell back into deep sleep. "Are we going to be okay?" All the laughter had left Draco's voice when he asked the question that's been hanging over everyone's head since Christmas. "Honestly Draco? I don't know," I answered as we watched the young girl sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know if you spot any inconsistencies in my logic or canon story. It's been a minute since I've actually wrote something so take it easy on me please.


End file.
